There's Another
by TrueKatniss
Summary: What if Haruhi had a twin sister that was raised in America for the passed 14 years? After their mother died Kaitlyn was sent to live with their Mother's relatives. Set in Kaitlyn's POV, what will she think of the other Hosts now that she's back in Japan? Will some end up falling for her instead? sorry not very good at summaries... Please R and R all reviews welcomed
1. Chapter 1

As I walk through the elaborately decorated hallways of the academy, I try my hardest to ignore all the stares and whispers towards my direction. I stumbled towards room 1-A too begin class, I really hoped I wouldn't get lost.

I had just moved back to Japan from America the day. Before, I was already unpacked and ready to start my new life here with my father and twin sister.

Haruhi doesn't know I've arrived, in fact she didn't even know about my plan to come back. And I wanted it to be like that, because I wanted to be Able to surprise her.

If you're wondering how I even got into Ouran Academy, it was pretty simple. I contacted the headmaster, and came in for an interview. Mr. Suoh had good reviews for Haruhi and decided, since I went to an advanced academy in America, that if my grades were just as good as my sister's, I would be accepted. (we both had all A's) not to mention, according to him, because I could speak near perfect English and Japanese, and took Spanish and French in school I would be a good role model, or something like that...

So far the only thing I have modeled for the school was how uncoordinated I am when I'm shy. Normally, I'm extremely balanced, actually I always thought there was something wrong with me, because I played travel league soccer, ran track and cross country, and snowboarded, and yet I've never once severely injured myself.

'Mom, please tell me I won't be the freak of my school' I thought as everyone whispered and starred, making me trip on my own two feet.

Luckily I wasn't sticking out like a complete sore thumb. I was able to afford the girl's uniform with the money I made working in America. From what I've been able to make out so far was that people were wondering why haruhi was wearing the girl's uniform. I knew that haruhi was cross dressing because of some host club she told me about, but I can't believe she managed to fool everyone but the 6 members of the club so far. But even with all of the cosplaying they do I find it hard to believe that the students actually thought a guy would come to school in a girl's uniform. Luckily we only look exactly alike from behind. Our faces were fairly different.

Mom was actually born and raised in America, her family was European. So I ended up with the European facial features, my eyes were a dark hazel instead of brown, that's also why I ended up with the American name. But not everyone picked up on those things, so we were still pretty much identical. Although, we both have the Caucasian skin tone instead of the tan Asian tone.

What also struck me as shocking was that they thought she was wearing a wig. I grew my hair out past my shoulders. (Another difference between us, she, when it was grown out at least, had perfectly straight hair. I, on the other hand had, slight waves)

'Damn rich idiots' I thought.

When I reached the classroom All but three pairs of eyes were on me. I crept over behind haruhi, whom was sitting behind another pair of twins; busy attempting to study as the two redheads stared blankly, talking with a bored tone.

I held my forefinger up to my lips signaling them to be quiet. They furrowed their brows, "what?" I heard Haruhi ask.

"HARUHI!" I cried pulling her into a choking hug.

She gasped, "Tamaki-sempai! Let-"

I pulled away, "you seriously think I can possibly even be compared to that pervert you told me about?" I faked a hurt expression.

As she turned around and realized who I was, her eyes widened in shock. I smiled brightly at my older twin.

"What, no 'welcome back'?" I asked.

"Kaitlyn!" She returned the hug, "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday"

She nodded, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you" I said with the American "duh!" in my tone.

"Eh, Haruhi-" one of the twins asked

"Who is-" the other said.

"She?" they said together.

As if just remembering they were there, she said "Oh! Hikaru, Kouru, this is Kaitlyn, my younger twin sister. She lived in America for the past 14 years. After our mom died she was sent to live with our aunt in America..."

As she explained my life story I studied the twins' faces, noticing tiny differences. They were even more identical than haruhi and I, but still I could see their individuality. One had slightly shorter hair that was a shade lighter than the other.

When they spoke one had more of a husky voice while the other spoke with a slightly deeper tone.

I smiled, "hello," and held out my hand.

"Kouru," the one with the lighter hair said.

"Hikaru," said the other, each shaking my hand in turn.

Great now I could tell them apart.

They both spoke, finishing each other's sentences.

Hikaru-"so how come"

Kouru-"you never told us"

Both-" you had a sister?"

She shrugged, "it never came up"

The teacher then walked in starting class, introducing me and the lesson for the day.

I quickly began taking notes, hoping American schools weren't too far behind. Luckily for me, the academy I previously went to was just about at the same level, that didn't slow my note taking though, I had to make sure I was completely caught up.

Later, after lunch, was the only time I stopped my note taking. That was because I was still unsure as to why I was placed in English class.

"Kaitlyn, you grew up in America, correct?" the teacher asked.

My head snapped up, and I nodded, "yes, Sempai"

Would you like to come up and tell the class about us in English?"

'Ah, so they wanted a student teacher' I thought as I walked up to the front of the class.

"Uh what would you like me to say?"

The teacher sat down as she said, " why don't you start with your name and where you from and go on from there,"

"Ok" I said switching over to English, "um, my name is Kaitlyn Fujioka; I was born here in Japan, but moved to America when I was about 2 years old. I was raised in the northern Area of the state of Michigan," I paused looking towards the teacher.

"What were some of your Hobbies?"

"well," I breathed (being shy is not helping on the moment) "after school I had a part time job as a waitress," this earned some gasps from those in the class that could understand, "but when I wasn't working, I loved to swim in the summer, being that I was right on the coast of one of the 'Great Lakes', and in the winter I enjoyed snowboarding, I also draw in my free time,"

"Thank you, Kaitlyn," the teacher said.

I nodded, having just told my life story to the class, naturally I had to focus on not tripping over any flat surfaces.

_  
after class ended I followed Haruhi to the Abandoned music room#3 along with the twins. Before haruhi could open the doors they suddenly stopped her.

"Why don't we play a game?" Hikaru said with a sly smile.

"Guys, seriously?" Haruhi asked, annoyed.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly stopping the torment they had thrown upon her and her question.

"It's a different version of the 'which one is Hikaru' game!" Kouru explained.

"Only it's Kaitlyn, and Haruhi," Hikaru finished.

I shrugged, "what the hell" with a pointed look towards Haruhi.

"Eh, fine"

Suddenly, I was shoved into the music room with a silent "good luck!" from Haruhi.

"Hey boss!" Kouru said.

"Were here!" Hikaru called.

The rest of the club turned and looked, and an awkward silence filled the room.

The one I guessed would be Kyouya, from the signature clipboard and glasses haruhi told me about had a knowing smirk and glint in his glasses. "Glad you could finally make it k-"

"HHAAAARRRRUUUUUHHHHHIIIIIII" the tall blond yelled, pulling me into a hug that I recognized was similar to my own, but with A death grip, and swing around the room.

"WHY ARE YOU DRESSED IN THAT UNIFORM?" he cried continuing the swing.

'Dear lord,' I thought 'mom, does she really put up with this shit?'

"Although my daughter," 'daughter? What the hell?' "Does look adorable in that outfit, why are you wearing it? People will stop thinking you are a boy! Then you'll have to stop being in the host club and-"

"Put. Me. Down." I cut him off

"Huh?" he stopped.

"I said, 'PUT. ME. DOWN.'"

"But-"

"NOW! You creep"

He dropped me and sat in a corner, I sweat dropped as I saw mushrooms sprout from his head.

"Err..."

"Haru-Chan, why are you dressed like that?" a little boy, that I immediately picked up on the description of Hunny, whom was actually a 3rd year.

"Well, I'm-"

Out of nowhere Tamaki shot up and said "yes haruhi, Daddy wants to know too!" he had an accent to, he was obviously European as well, but I couldn't tell where he was from.

A realization hit me as I started cracking up. I laughed so hard I was crying.

"What is it Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked.

Without realizing it I cried in English, "OF COURSE THE PEDO IS FRENCH!"

They all looked at me questionably, probably not recognizing the word PEDO in that sentence. Although immediately after words Kyouya joined in.

"Moooommey! What does our daughter find so fuuuunnny?"

Gasping between breaths he explained, "she- she thinks it's ironic- that the pervert is French!"

I hit the floor laughing at his expression. And this time the twins joined in. Even Hunny was giggling.

Tamaki went back to sulk in his corner. A tall guy, with a blank expression cracked a smile.

"When did you get so good at English Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked.

My wiped tears from my eyes as I struggled to get up. Even Kyouya was struggling to regain his composure. But the twins didn't even bother; they just rolled around on the floor continuing to laugh.

"Sorry I'm late"

The room went silent when Haruhi walked in.

Tamaki stood up. He looked from me, to Haruhi, then back to me. "Mommy!" he continued glancing between the two of us. "I think you have some explaining to do!"

I burst into tears as I rolled on the floor laughing, rejoining the twins. Haruhi laughed just as hard, slamming her fist into the wall.

Kyouya, now done with the experience, maintained his composure as he said, "'daddy' this is Kaitlyn. Haruhi's twin sister, she just moved here from America" he finished and went back to writing on his clipboard.

Finally finished laughing (hopefully), I stood back up and attempted to keep from dyeing of laughter. I put on my 'I'll-be-nice-now' smile and said "hello"

"Haruhi how come you didn't tell us you had a sister?" Tamaki asked the same question as Hikaru and Kouru.

She replied with the same answer, a shrug and "it never came up"

"I got it," Kyouya remarked.

We looked at him with curiosity. "Got what, Kyo-chan?" asked Hunny. Meanwhile, I took out my water bottle and attempted to tend to my now dry throat.

"To help Haruhi with her debt, we shall start a Hostess club. Of course at the moment we only have Kaitlyn, but I'm sure we could find some other girls to help. But we can start with just her, and with my calculations we will be able to start tomorrow!" he closed the notebook he was also carrying with him with a sharp 'snap' and a smile on his face.

I choked and spluttered on my water, "what? I never planned on joining this club!"

"Well it's not like you have anything better to do." the twins added simultaneously.

"Yes I do! I have to study, practice my sports, help with chores," (ok maybe I wouldn't be helping with chores, 'cause when it came to work, I was the laziest person alive), "I have a lot to do!"

"Haru-Chan seems to be managing it pretty well, besides don't you want to spend more time with your sister, Kai-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then it's settled! Starting tomorrow we will have a joined hostess club!" the "king" finalized.

I sighed exasperated. "Fine..."

The club meeting finally came to an official start which ended up being, Tamaki and Kyouya talking whilst the twins played games with haruhi and I, and Mori, as I now know him by, feeding Hunny cake.

The next day I could not get over my anxiety! I was freaking out over what I would do during the club; I could barely manage to take notes as I thought about it over and over again.

"Kaitlyn," the teacher called

"Yes-" I said in English quickly switching to Japanese, "err, sorry, force of habit, yes senpai?" I shook my head, smooth...

"Please recite the following sentence in English for the class" 'wow, I really am the student teacher...mom, why..?' I thought

"Uh ok"

The day passed by quickly, too quickly in my opinion, for I was extremely nervous, until I realized, it's the first day. They set up a new club on a moment's notice with less than 24 hours, how many guys can there possibly be?

Only 5. The hosts all had about 10 customers a day.

"You really have to leave already?" I pouted towards my last customer.

"Unfortunately, yes I do. I have training for my father's business today"

I sniffed, "well if you have to... But promise you'll come back?"

The guy looked like he was about to burst into tears if he had to say no, "YES! I'LL BE BACK FIRST THING TOMORROW!"

I nodded "ok, good bye"

The guy hesitated as he walked out.

Because the others still all had more customers, I realized I had a good hour of study time. As I pulled out my note books Kyouya wandered over to me, "what do you think you're doing?"

I looked up and replied, "I'm done, so I'm studying"

"You're not done" he smirked, "you can still help the hosts," he smirked

Ok now I am thoroughly confused, "how?"

"Well the way I see it is, the girls seem to be fixed on love triangles. Therefore they love when haruhi and the twins interact with Tamaki, thus creating a love quadrangle, so why not mix it up? Add in a female figure, changing the standards. That way one, or more, is no longer gay"

I was struggling to keep up, "you want me" I pointed to myself, "to have a twincest with my 'brother'" I pointed to Haruhi, "while flirting with the twins" I pointed to them, "just to annoy Tamaki?" I finished.

He nodded, "close enough"

"I'll try, I guess... But how would the girls like seeing another girl in the equation? I mean... Wouldn't they just get jealous?"

"And then they would come to the club more, to spend more time with their favorite hosts"

"But then they'll all hate me!" I pointed out

"Not necessarily, only the ones who favor the host you decide to flirt with"

"Those girls will still hate me!"

"Then I suggest you pick only one to flirt with"

I frowned and attempted not to stomp my way over to haruhi. As I reached her I whispered in her ear, "Kyouya wants us to have a twincest act" She looked at me questioningly.

"Oh brother dear, why do you insist on spending so much time with those other girls?" I whined. This got the club's attention.

"Am I too boring for you?" I tried mimicking what Kouru would say to Hikaru, hoping it wasn't too similar.

"No! You're not boring at all" she responded almost blankly.

"Look at that expression on your face! I do bore you! Oh I'm so sorry" I sobbed

In the background I could've sworn I HEARD the smirk slide across kyouya's face.

"You know I have a debt to pay the club," haruhi sighed,

"But, it's still not fair!" I really tried to jerk some tears, but the best I could do was make my face flush and my eyes water as I clung to my "brother"

Kouru looked over and decided to join, "HIKA! You don't have a debt to the club! Why are you spending so much more time with the girls than me? I'm feeling jealous too!"

"Kouru, you know I can't help myself! I love to entertain these girls" Hikaru replied

I looked over at Kouru, "y-you feel the same?"

He nodded, and I pulled away from my "brother", and walked over to him,"

maybe we should spend some time together then" I pretended to force a smile.

Hikaru looked back at his brother, "perhaps we should, I've been feeling so lonesome lately"

The other girls cried, "we can comfort you"

"but that wouldn't be fair for me! My sibling and friends both being taken away from me" I forced tears to my eyes, "it just wouldn't be fair!"  
The girls' feelings changed from jealousy to putty as they all ran over to me, trying to comfort my fake pains

"th-this is all Ta-Tamaki-Senpai's fault!" I said through sobs.

Suddenly Tamaki looked up, "my fault? How could my daughter possibly be blaming her father for this?" then he thought about it, "OH My GOSH! It IS my fault!" he then ran over and pulled me into a bear hug, "oh my darling daughter, how can I make it up to you?"

I sniffed realizing that I could take advantage of the situation, "could y-you give me and haruhi some more time to spend together, we never get to see each other... Daddy" I forced out.

The crowd gasped, "what's he going to do" the girls whispered.

Kyouya then stepped in, "Kaitlyn, why don't you help Haruhi when you're finished with your own club activities, that way he can repay his debt faster"

'DAMMIT KYOUYA' I mentally shouted "o-ok" I responded.

The next day everyone had heard about my little facade and the club was full of guys trying to "comfort" me.  
I felt really horrible, this flirtsy thing was not my thing


	2. Chapter 2

**l (A/N) beware there will be some swearing in this chapter! l**

Episode 8 starts here

It had been a week since I first came to the academy and I was quickly adjusting to my new schedule. Although they were still looking for the appropriate girls to join me in the new club, I learned quickly what they wanted me to act like around the guys.

After one long day at the club, everyone was hanging around afterward's in the club room doing their usual thing.

"Haruhi, do you remember the time you said you wanted to go to the beach?" asked the twins.

"Did I say that?" she asked trying to remember that quote escaping her lips.

The twins looked at each other "yes, and guess what! We get to go!"

Hikaru -" according to Kyouya-senpai-"

Kouru- "we can go-"

Both "tomorrow!"

I perked up. "We get to go to the beach?"

They smiled devilishly and nodded.

"Sweet" I sighed in English. It had been a while since I had gone swimming. After some more arguments the day quickly came to an end and Haruhi and I left for home.

The next day arrived and I got up and dressed early along with Haruhi so we could be prepared for the day to come.

"So haruhi," I started

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever learn to swim" my worry was showing slightly in my voice.

"Basics, but I'm not the best."

I nodded and finished eating the cereal I had poured myself. Not long after we left to meet up with the others at school.

Before long we arrived at the beach, but Hikaru and Kouru grabbed us by the shoulders and pulled us over to the changing area.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked.

"They" the twins pointed towards to maids that were over killing the kindness, "are going to dress you I your swimsuits!"

"But I can't wear a swimsuit today! You know that! Kyouya brought the club members along with us to the beach!" haruhi tried to explain giving herself an excuse.

"Fine," Hikaru said, "you can wear it under your clothes, but YOU-" he pointed to me.

"Desperately need a new swim suit!" Kouru Finished

"What-" as I looked down at my old one piece, the maids dragged me off into the dressing rooms that were filled with racks of bathing suits.

"Damn rich people" I muttered.

After 20 minutes of explaining that wasn't going to wear just a piece of string the maid's finally decided on a neon green bikini with bows on the sides of the bottoms as well as in the center and back of the top.

Before I could disagree they booted me out of the dressing rooms with nothing more than a pony tail holder and a black towel. I blushed beat red as I walked back to the beach and laid my towel out just out of reach of Haruhi's shade. I put my hair in a ponytail as Hikaru and Kouru walked over.

"What 'd'ya think?" they asked.

I ignored their question and gave them the middle finger as I sat on the towel and plugged my ear buds into my iPod.

"How can a commoner afford an IPod?" Hikaru asked.

"Just because we're not rich, that doesn't mean we're poor!" haruhi and I yelled.

Considering the time I decided it was too early to fight and lay down to sunbathe. Not 10 minutes later I was interrupted by Kyouya. "I would like to inform you two that the guests have arrived."

"Ugh" I scowled.

I was soon surrounded by guys flirting and asking me questions.

After a while the crowd died down and everyone went back to doing their own things. So I stood up and went for a walk inspecting the beach.

It was white powdery sand with a few shells intermixed. Along the coast were some cliffs that sharply dropped off into deep water. I decided to climb one with and gentle slope and easy climb hoping for some alone time. It seemed to have a path up to the top that i could easily run up and down on. I looked over and saw Haruhi collecting crabs with Hunny-sempai. She yelled something about dinner being great and I smiled. Finally my eyes landed on Hikaru and Kouru whom were calling my name.

"Hey, Kaitlyn!" Hikaru shouted

I walked back down, meeting up with them.

"You wanna come swimming with us?" Kouru asked

A thought struck me. I haven't gone cliff diving in a long time as they mentioned swimming, and that gave me an idea. Some other guys had gathered around saying things like, "yeah! Come join us!"

I smiled and said "sure" and began walking back up my cliff.

"Hey where are you going?" The guys asked, following me.

I smirked, "swimming!" and bolted up the rest of the way, the guys running behind me.

I was reaching the edge and I heard gasps and screams, knowing people were watching from below.

"No!"

"Kaitlyn stop" I heard Hika and Kou yell

"Don't follow me!" I laughed, "I've been doing this forever!" And jumped, flipping into a dive.

As I hit the water I smoothly broke the surface feeling the rush of cold water on my warm skin. I arched my back and used the momentum to easily swim back up to surface. I looked back up the cliff and saw it was also surrounded by other club members and even some of the girls down on the beach.

I laughed, smiled, gave Hika and Kou a thumbs up as I yelled, "I thought you were gonna swim with me!"

They stared in shock until finally they said, "Yeah, swim, not attempt suicide!"

I giggled, "whoops!" and shrugged then swam back to shore.

The day went by quickly, and soon the crowd died down. I ended up back on my cliff sunbathing and soon a couple of other girls joined me.

"Hey, haruhi! You should join us!" one said

"Yeah! The breeze feels so good!" another said.

"And you never spend enough time with me!" I added.

"Nah, I'm good down here. But be careful it can be dangerous up there!"

"'Kay!" the girls said as I faked a pout.

Suddenly I heard a couple of guys coming up behind us; I thought nothing of it until I realized they were drunk.

"Hey look what we found" one guy said

"A couple of chicks!" the other said.

"You're not supposed to be here" one girl stood her ground

"This is a private beach!" the other added.

"Private, eh? Does that mean we're alone?" one guy put his arm around my shoulder.

I immediately began remembering the self defense lessons my aunt had me take when I was 14. My mind was racing, all I could feel was fear.

I threw the guy's arm off my shoulder, "you disgust me"

"Now what'ch'u talkin' 'bout girl?" the other grabbed me from behind holding me so that I couldn't run away.

Before I knew it the other girls screamed for help and I saw Haruhi racing up to us.

"Leave them alone!" she yelled

"And what are you gonna do about it punk, the guy that didn't have his hold on me asked. Soon there was a squabble and he had haruhi over the edge of the cliff.

"Haruhi!" I cried, at the same time I saw Tamaki rush up the cliff yelling her name too.

"Bye bye!" the drunk said and dropped her over the edge as Tamaki reached us.

"Tamaki!" I yelled "she can't swim! Go get her!" he took a look back as my heel found the top of my captors foot and traced my heel up to his knee. I remembered, "It takes 15 pounds of pressure to break the bones in your foot" I weigh 115; it shouldn't be too hard to do.

As Tamaki glanced back one last time before he jumped I'm Sure he saw my foot smash down on the guy's. As soon as I heard the sickening sound of bones crunching I flinched and stopped, but it was enough for my captor to drop me and cower in pain.

The other guy turned to me, "you little bitch!" he grabbed me and before I could do anything else he had me by the throat over the cliff. I noticed the other club members running up with Hikaru, Kouru and Hunny in the lead.

"Your gonna drown just like your other two friends." he guffawed.

I spat in his face, "fine, but you'll just have to deal with them," I nodded towards the other members, and he turned to follow my gaze.

I did my best to smile evilly, (even if I was choking) and saluted towards Hikaru, whom was just reaching me as I took my hardest kick between the guy's legs. He screamed in pain and released my throat, I gasped for breath as I fell from the cliff for the second time today, this time not exactly prepared as my body hit the waters and fell to the icy depths below.

It took a little too long for me to get back up this time, by the time I broke the surface I was coughing and gasping for air. I swam as fast as I could (at this point, that's not very fast) back to the shore line. Even as I reached the beach I struggled to get myself to a stand.

I looked up and noticed everyone was surrounding Tamaki and haruhi. I was just hearing the end of the argument as I walked up.

"I don't care that I'm a girl what was I supposed to do? They had my sister!"

"It doesn't matter you're still a just a girl!"

I struggled towards the group; my body was shaking for multiple reasons. I was freezing, my body was in shock, and now, I was even more pissed off.

"Kai-Chan!"

"Kaitlyn!" I was greeted and wrapped in a towel by the twins and Hunny and Mori.

My body was still shaking as I walked up to Tamaki, slowly; I placed my hands on his chest and roughly shoved him, pushing him back into the sand, surprising everyone.

"What the fuck does it matter if she's a girl?" I asked.

Silence...

"TELL ME! WHY THE FUCK WOULD IT MATTER IF SHE'S A FUCKING GIRL!"

"Well she can't-"

"SHE CAN'T WHAT?_ DEFEND HERSELF_? _SWIM_? _HELP US_?"

"No-"

"THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER! You guys would have reached us at the _exact same FUCKING TIME ANYWAYS_!" I snapped.

Silence continued. My body continued to shake. I tried to calm down, in a sense he was right, she needed to learn some self defense or something as well, but that's doesn't give him any right for him to be sexist.

"If it weren't for her, right now, things would easily be a hell of a lot worse," I whispered, "and I'm a girl! In case you haven't realized!" my voice was rising again. "What if I hadn't been there? WHAT IF BOTH HARUHI AND I WERE OUT OF THE EQUATION? _WHAT HAPPENS THEN_?" I shouted. "I..." my voice trailed off," you know what, forget it." as I turned to walk away I said; "great now he's a pervert and sexist..!"  
**_**

At dinner Haruhi and I showed up in matching pink frilly nightgowns that dad packed for us.

"Haru-Chan, Kai-Chan! You guys look so pretty!" Hunny giggled. They all seemed overly happy (except for one member) obviously trying to lighten the mood.

For dinner we had assorted crabs and shellfish that Hunny and haruhi caught at the beach. I grabbed two legs and a huge glass of water when I sat down.

"Sooo" the twins said trying to break the awkward silence.

"You were pretty bad ass out there Kaitlyn!" Hikaru smirked. I nodded.

Kouru added, "the way you dove off the cliff earlier, was awesome!"

After finishing my two legs and chugging my water I was done.

"Is that all your eating?" Hunny asked.

I nodded my stomach was still churning from earlier.

"I know! You're saving room for some delicious cake aren't you?"

I shrugged.

Haruhi on the other hand was noisily stuffing herself with shellfish. I could see she was doing so with a purpose too.

Every time she took an unladylike bight, Tamaki was shot with another arrow. Until finally he stood up and excused himself from the table (quite rudely if I do say so myself)

Once he left haruhi stopped. "Maybe I do need to learn some self defense or something"

I stared blankly.

"Well you know Haru-Chan it wouldn't hurt you to do so." Hunny agreed. Mori nodded.

Suddenly Haruhi's stomach growled and she turned the same shade of green as the lettuce in the salad bowl.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" I asked alongside the twins.

"no-!" she gasped and ran out of the room towards the nearest restroom.

There was silence again.

"Is that why you didn't eat much Kaitlyn?" the twins asked.

"Partially" I replied.

"What was the other reason?" Hunny-sempai asked.

"My body is still in shock or something, and I am not in the mood to eat..." I trailed off.

More silence drowned the room.

"Was I to hard on him?" It was obvious who I was talking about.

It took a moment for the others to consider their answer.

"Kaitlyn-" someone started, before I noticed a bolt of lightning outside the window. I winced and stood up, forcing the chair to scratch across the floor.

"Are you ok?" Kouru asked.

'BOOOOOOOM'

"Haruhi!" I gasped ignoring more churning in my stomach. "Where is she?"

"Why?"

"We have to find her, NOW!" I ran out of the room and in the direction she took, looking for the nearest bathroom. I ran into Kyouya nearly tripping on him.

"Kaitlyn are you gonna get sick to?"

There was another loud crash of thunder and I winced, "where is Haruhi?"

"In my room I believe"

"WHERE?" I cried.

"Down the hall and to the left. But why-"

I dashed down the hall, tripping as more lightning flashed. I took a sharp turn and made my way towards kyouya's room, the other member's hot on my tail. I slammed the door open and froze. The others came up behind me.

"You sick bastard" I growled

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Kouru asked, disgusted.

"Kaitlyn, that answers your question, I think. No. You were not." Hikaru stated.

I padded over to Tamaki and kicked him out of the way. More thunder rolled as my hands made their way to the ear plugs haruhi had In, and I replaced them with my ear buds from my iPod, turning up the volume to full blast. As I did so I realized what Tamaki was doing, but I still didn't like it. As I removed her other ear plug I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear "I'm scared too" I removed the blindfold and threw across the room.

I paced the ear plugs in my pocket and turned to Kyouya.

"Can you please show us to our-" thunder boomed "rooms?" my voice cracked on the last word. Surely Kyouya's figured out our fear already.

He nodded, "right this way"

And I lead haruhi out of the room where I swear I heard Hunny sempai say, "I don't like people who like to take advantage of innocent girls..."

As we entered to room the first things I did were thank Kyouya, lock the door, and shut the curtains.

Next we crawled into our separate beds, and I took out the ear plugs and placed them in my ears.

As I was doing so, I heard a small voice called my name, and I took them back out. Across the dark room I saw haruhi pulling out the ear buds.

"Kaitlyn, how did you get over it?" we may have lived in separate countries our entire lives, but we still knew everything about each other.

I hesitated; it was hard to explain really. I never got over it, but some storms weren't as bad as others. "Well it depends on the severity of the storm... This one was more minor, so I guess I don't feel as scared. Other times, when storms are a lot worse my panic attacks are ten times worse than yours." I sighed," and I'm also indoors. When I'm outside during a storm, I really freak out."

"Oh" she said ending the conversation and I allowed myself to drift off into a deep sleep.

The morning after everyone piled into the limo with Tamaki attempting to explain the issue.

And the twins were teasing Tamaki about how I was right.

"He_ is _a pedophile! Who knew?" they shrugged.

"Haruhi, you believe me right!" he cried through her open window.

"At this point I don't know. Now that I know what MILF is..." she muttered and shut her window.

I smirked as we drove off ditching Tamaki at the end of the driveway where he stopped chasing us.

I'll explain later... To haruhi... Maybe...

**l (A/N) MWUAHAHAHAA! i hoped you liked that chapter! l**


	3. Chapter 3

(BTW, i will try to work on my capitalization, I missed a few words in the previous chapters...But, that's kinda hard to do considering i write on my phone and upload it to the computer, then put it on Microsoft, which isn't working at the moment...)

|(a/n) MwahahaA I just had to add this episode, don't worry only a few more episodes and the story will begin to take it's own path!(lthough i suppose it already does...) This would be episode 10|

Ch.3  
I was awakened by the loud chatter of people entering the apartment. that would be the second time I was awoke today. The first was before Haruhi left for the super market and she told me she would be back shortly.  
I groaned as I checked the time, 10:03. It was to early for guests, not to mention Haruhi was making a list of all the chores she had to get done, so they had to be uninvited.  
I opened the door silencing every one, "go away, it's too early for this!" When I looked around I realized I had just walked out in a tank top and flannel pajama bottoms in front of the entire host club.  
"Eep" I blushed and slammed the door.  
"AAHHH WHAT KIND OF PAJAMA's WERE THOSE?" Tamaki cried, "they are poor! I KNEW IT!"  
"Tono, we wear pajamas similar to those" I heard the twins point out.  
"Just because they're not silk, that doesn't mean that they are bad!" I shouted and ran back out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
Haruhi lead them to the table. "Whoa, this is so small!" Hunny laughed  
"its ok guys! Just sit gym style around the table" Tamaki explained, "this is what commoners invented to save space!"  
My vain started throbbing.  
"Hey! I didn't know commoners could afford laptops!" Kouru gasped towards my cheap laptop my Aunt got me from America.  
"THAT'S MINE!" I shouted across the room, quickly swooping down and swiping it away from the group.  
Haruhi sighed, "and I suppose I should put some tea on"  
"oh haruhi, as far as tea goes, we brought some black tea that our father got in India" Kouru handed the bag to Haruhi.  
"It's best as milk tea, do you have any milk?" Hikaru added.  
"I think so, when was the last time we got milk?" haruhi wondered aloud.  
"You idiots!" Tamaki pulled the twins into a huddle, "are you trying to embarrass them?"  
"What?" they asked.  
"Your giving her stuff that she might not even have the ingredients to make!"

They are really annoying...

"You guys aren't very good at whispering, are you?" I quipped, "yeah, Haruhi, I just got some last night, after we ran out for dinner"  
She snapped her fingers, "oh yeah!"  
The twins, in return, fell to their knees behind Haruhi begging for forgiveness. "you don't have to make us that tea!" Hikaru sobbed  
"Yeah, we're good with any tea you have!" Kouru said  
"What are you talking about, I've already got it made" Haruhi handed us each cups.  
"Well in that case, never mind" They decided  
"Wheew that was a close one" the three huddled back together.  
"Ok guys, in this game, the one who embarrasses either Kaitlyn or Haruhi loses!"  
Once again I pointed out, "you guys are _really_ bad at whispering" They turned in shock.  
'besides, you all already embarrassed me,' I thought.  
"I haven't the slightest idea why you need to turn this into a contest..." Kyouya said as he looked through our books.  
Hunny brought out the box of cakes he had brought, "Haru-chan, Kai-Chan, you guys pick out your cake first!"  
"oh, are you sure?" Haruhi asked  
"sure, we're used to eating this kind of stuff all the time" Hikaru said.  
"oh we'll lets see..." we said together. In the background tamaki and Kouru were threatening to beat Hikaru with a stick.  
"are you trying to get them down?" they whisper/yelled.  
"I can still here you" I said as I grabbed my piece of chocolate cake.  
"I'll take this one" haruhi took a piece of strawberry shortcake.  
"ok" Hunny said," and the others can have what they want!"  
"here," Mori dropped a strawberry on my plate, "you like strawberries too, right?"  
"uh, yes, thank you"  
He nodded and gave Haruhi his other one.  
"ugh! We should have taken action!" Tamaki cried.  
"we wanted to give some to them!" the twins pounded on the floor. The Cake was extremely rich, even if they did give me more I probably wouldn't eat it...

Hunny sighed, "ah after eating cake I'm getting a bit peckish"  
'wouldn't he being feeling full?' I thought, clearing dishes.  
"Now that we think about it, it is past lunch time," The red-headed demons said  
"Is lunch ready? Is lunch ready? Is lunch ready?" The group chanted.  
"Could you please stop living so relentlessly fancy-free?" haruhi asked.  
"Now we're the ones that dropped in on You unexpectedly, so of course we will pay for lunch," Kyouya said, "why dont you order your favorite sushi or something?" He started reaching for his wallet.  
"No that's ok..!" We almost shouted.  
"We do not need to be owing you any more money!" I pushed back his hand.  
"I'll dread it later if it's on you..." Haruhi said  
"Not to worry! This will be coming out of the picture sales we had of you two!" He mused  
"So I am paying for it..." Haruhi mumbled.  
"WHAT PICTURES? NO ONE TOLD ME WE WERE TAKING PICTURES!" I was beginning to freak out.  
"Don't worry, they're all photo-shopped," The two doppelgangers said. Why did that scare me more?  
After a decision that Hunny wanted some homemade cooking of Haruhi's we came to the conclusion that we were heading to the supermarket. "we want to come too!" the twins added.  
"Commoner's market!" Hunny exclaimed.  
"I guess I'll lead the way," I opened the door and started out, "c'mon Haruhi, you're the cook, I don't know what you want to buy"  
On the way down the stairs i passed my dad, "hey dad!"  
"oh hi sweetie! What are you up to?"  
"Just heading to the super market, I think Haruhi is on her way down too"  
He smiled, "That's great!" Obviously not noticing the boys trailing me, "I'll be sure to catch her before she leaves!" I watched as the man-lady I called a father continued climbing the stairs.  
"So that transvestite is your father?" the twins asked.  
Before I could answer I heard a loud thud, "that can't be good... Let's head back up"  
As I walked In the door I saw dad throwing Tamaki off of Haruhi, "I'm sorry I left you two home alone, you must have been very lonesome... Oh how my shoulder is killing me" he rambled on and on. I looked over to see a crying Tamaki next to an indent in the wall. "huh, good arm dad" I said.  
"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, ADDRESSING MY DAUGHTER WITH SUCH MANNERS?" he stomped on Tamaki.  
The twins came out from behind me stepping on Tamaki as they walked over to my father, and not getting off, "hi, we're good friends of Haruhi-san's and Kaitlyn-san's, the Hitachiin brothers"  
Hika- "sir are you a tranny?"  
Kou- "you're the first genuine Tranny we've ever met"  
Finally noticing Tamaki they looked down and said, "sir did you finally put the moves on Haruhi?"  
They went on and on about Tamaki being a ladies' man, until Tamaki stood up and claimed it was all false.  
"no! I don't fool around! I SINCERELY..."  
Dear god, don't tell me this is the way he confesses to Haruhi... My vein throbbed again.  
"I truly care for her, as if she were my own daughter!"  
Well that caught me off guard... I could tell what my father was thinking, it was the exact same thing I thought at the moment, "he's an idiot," I claimed, stepping forward.

We ended up all sitting at the table, once again, and I fought to keep from falling asleep during dad's rambling's. What caught my attention, but didn't at all surprise me was that Kyouya had been in contact with dad the entire time. "Hold on a second! Dad why didn't you tell me you were getting reports from Kyouya-Senpai?" haruhi demanded.  
"Because you girls never tell me anything about school!"  
I really wasn't paying attention to the conversation, but I noticed Tamaki was getting a little depressed in the corner, "SENPAI STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN OTHER PEOPLE'S CLOSETS!" I shouted.  
"Girls, the thing about you is... YOU'RE EVEN SUPER CUTE WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!" dad pulled us into a hug.

"gee, there's something about this guy that reminds me an awful lot of someone..." Hikaru claimed.  
"I was just thinking the same thing" Kouru nodded.  
"that explains how Haruhi is so much better at handling his highness..." they said together.  
I was about to say something along the lines of "what about me?" before I realized, I was not very good at handling Tamaki. Almost every time he tried pulling the father daughter crap with me, he ended up in the corner of woe.  
"oh no, where are you going?" dad asked  
"I'm going to the super market, I still need to pick up something for lunch." she turned and looked at the rest of us, "Unless Kaitlyn plans on going, I'll be BY MYSELF." she added.  
I considered my options... "wait for me!" I called.

On the way to the market, I could've sworn I saw some faces following us and once we reached the store, I faded away from Haruhi. Not that she noticed when she was surrounded by food. i Gave her some space and wondered around the market.  
Once I found the twins I asked, "what are you guys doing here?"  
They turned to me shocked, "How did-"  
Kouru-"you-"  
Hikaru-"know?"  
"well, I don't get to caught up in my thinking, unlike Haruhi, so it wasn't hard to notice you guys with my dad," I stated. I ended joining them in poorly stalking Haruhi, and showed them where the "Commoner's coffee" was. " do you think that Tamaki is mentally unstable?" i asked as Tamaki attempted to be like Dad and Carry the shopping Baskets.

They Shrugged, "How should we know?"

As we Ate "lunch" *coughDINNERcough* I could've sworn I saw Dad Tearing up a little. He doesn't think that Haruhi is going to abandon him for Tamaki, does he?  
I gave him a questionable look, and he stopped and started piling extra chrysanthemum onto Tamaki's plate. I shrugged, he may be a tranny, and similar to an idiot, but he was still a father.  
"what's going on here?" Haruhi asked through all the chaos.  
I chuckled, "Dinner with the club?"

l (A/N) Sorry this was a shorter chapter, but i'm already working on the upcoming chapters! :D )


	4. Chapter 4

**| (a/n) this would be the start of about episode err-attempts to rememberI think it is... Episode 15? Where Arai comes in.|**

It's now just reaching the middle of summer vacation. The twins had come up with some idea for a "refreshing contest" that they of course won. They got to sleep in the last guest room in the bed and breakfast.

As I explained what we didn't have on the menu to the twins and that Tamaki shouldn't have tried waking the beast and shadow king, a boy walked through the doors of the cafe bringing a basket of fresh fruit with him. Haruhi continued sweeping the floor and I brought some glasses of juice to the twins, until he asked, "haruhi? Haruhi Fujioka?" walking up to me.

I turned around, and pointed, "Over there"

He looked at me and back at haruhi and her short hair, His hat falling off as he did so.

Haruhi looked up, "Arai?"

"Haruhi! It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Fine and you?"

"Excellent... So if this is you," he turned back to me," you must be the famous Kaitlyn she told me about back in middle school!"

"Famous?" I asked with fake glory, "well, life in Japan just gets better and better!" I held out my Hand, "nice to meet you"

"And these must be friends of yours?" he pointed towards Hika, Kou and the king.

"Oh this is Hikaru, Kouru and... My sem-" remembering what Tamaki said earlier about not treating him like a sempai haruhi stopped herself and said, "an acquaintance"

At that moment Tamaki turned white as a ghost as and turned and wept in his corner of woe.

"Tamaki I just mopped there!" I cried as mushrooms began to sprout.

The rest of the group joined in, and continued the conversation about how Arai had feelings for haruhi in middle school.

"Nah you obviously didn't feel the same if you didn't understand my question," he went on

I noticed the twins were tense as they asked almost rude questions from their stools across the room.

Suddenly it hit me. They were always alone, they didn't have any friends other than each other until haruhi and I came into their lives. They probably didn't appreciate us bringing up someone from Haruhi's past.

"Tamaki can you stop making garbage please?" haruhi begged.

"It's not garbage, its hamster home"

"What it is is a mess!" I quipped and hit him upside the head. "You don't even have a hamster"

The conversation continued and I noticed the twins were ignoring us.

"What should we do Hikaru? Should we try to join them?"

I walked up as Hika said, "Nah, he's annoying, I don't know why his highness is so into him... It seems kinda stupid."

I brushed it off, and sat back down.

"So Kaitlyn, are you as ignorant as Haruhi when it comes down to dating?"

"IGNORANT?" I heard Haruhi say.

I shook my head," I don't believe so, I had a boyfriend back in America before I moved here"

"MY LITTLE GIRL HAS ALREADY HAD A BOYFRIEND?" Tamaki cried pulling me into a death trap hug.

"Has" I gasped for air.

Suddenly Tamaki stood up "Hikaru Kouru! Why don't you guys come over here! This is a rare episode to Learn about Haruhi's and even a little about Kaitlyn's middle school days!"

Hikaru turned his head, Boredom showing. "I don't especially want to hear about them. Or should I say, how stupid are you? I can't understand how you get so excited over hearing stories of the past. And doesn't he get that haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him?" haruhi got up and started walking over to him. "Haruhi doesn't have any room for him in her life, and same goes for Kaitlyn"

She brought back her hand and swept it across his face with a sound that echoed throughout the room just as he turned his head towards her.

"That's not up for you to decide Hikaru! If you do one more rude thing to my friend you'll answer to me!"

His face had an expression of shock and sadness. He lowered his head so we could not see his eyes through his bangs, "what is this? What do other people matter?"

My eyes widened.

"WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS AREN'T WE?"

Haruhi's stature softened, I reached out and stepped forward.

"Hika, you are-" I tried

He looked between the two of us and rushed off.

"Hikaru wait up!" Kouru pushed past us

"Hikaru!" I followed, leaving my sister and other friends behind.

"Wow their world is still so small..." Tamaki added as he watched us leave.

"Well that was pretty hot-headed, growing pains?" Kouru attempted to lighten his mood.

I stopped before I entered the room, deciding to just listen, even if it is wrong.

"You were disgusted too" Hikaru pointed out.

"I still think I was more rational than you"

He paused to sit down on the bed. "The way you threw your selfish feelings around like that was pretty childish. Haruhi and Kaitlyn were stunned."

"What am I supposed to do? I was just incredibly disgusted and I don't even know why"

I stepped in, "for now how about you just go down and apologize to Arai-kun?"

Hikaru blushed and turned to me. Kouru smiled "I agree"

"I'm not saying you have to, I'm just putting it out there" I added and stepped back out, "by the way, perhaps you're disgusted because you're jealous," I smirked and continued out the door.

An hour later we were all standing outside bidding Arai good bye.

"I'm sorry about that's Arai-kun" haruhi apologized.

"It's ok. I don't know what I did, but it seemed to set him off" he genuinely smiled.

Behind us a door opened and one of the twins crept out.

"Hika-Chan!" Hunny cried.

He walked forward and stopped just behind haruhi and I, we backed out of the way for him.

"I was out of line" he stated. "Sorry"

"Nah it's ok. Bye Fujioka's" he said and biked away.

"Bye!" we called

"Hmm, nice acting Kouru" I said

"Why are you pretending to be Hikaru?" haruhi asked

Shock came across his face, as well as everyone else's.

"Where's that scratch on your face?" I pulled his cheek.

"I covered it with concealer" he claimed rubbing his face. "Hikaru doesn't seem to be cheering up any time soon, and so haruhi I have a small favor to ask of you!"

"What?" she asked

"All day tomorrow would you be my date?" he smirked.

Later that day haruhi walked into our room later than usual and asked me to do her a favor. "Kaitlyn I promised Misuzu that I would work extra hours for him and well, since you seem to be better at the whole 'dating thing'" she put finger quotes around dating," would you go in my place?"

My brows furrowed, "why don't I just work the extra hours and you take tomorrow off?"

"Like I said, you're better at the romantic stuff"

"I don't think it works that way..." I hesitated, "but, ok"

**KAORU's POV-**

After we all went inside I stopped haruhi. "Haruhi that wasn't really my favor," I said.

Haruhi's puzzled expression met my gaze, "then what was it?"

"I need you to send Kaitlyn in your place,"

"Now I'm even more confused, why didn't you just ask her to go instead?"

"Don't you remember when Tamaki was strangling her? She still has a boyfriend, and I will be sending Hikaru in my place"

Haruhi stared blankly, "why would you send her with him..." she trailed off trying to connect the dots."At least tell me how I could get her to go?"

"Just say you need to work some extra long hours... Or you don't think you're good with the whole romance thing... Or-"

She huffed and blushed at the last line.

I smirked, "well then you come up with something"

As I awoke in the morning Hikaru was already dressing as he spoke to me.

"Kouru get up, you don't want to be late for your date with Haruhi"

I coughed, hoping it would be convincing enough for him, "I don't think cough that I can go Hika."

"Are you ok?"

"I seem to have a cold; I need you to go in my place Hika. I can't bale on Kaitlyn"

He stopped. "Kaitlyn? You said it was haruhi!"

I shook my head. "Will you go, please?"

"I-" he paused, "fine..." he sighed

"Oh, thank you Hika! I would hug you if I weren't so sick!" I coughed

"Yeah, whatever"

"Hika, remember, you need to make sure your escorting her"

**KAITLYN's POV-**

"Sorry I kept you waiting" I heard the older of the Hitachiin twins say.

"Huh?" I asked, "Where's Kouru?"

"Well you see," he explained, "Kouru ended up sick today and sent me instead"

I sweat dropped.

"What?" He asked.

"I think we've been set up" my eye visibly twitched. "Should we go back?"

"nah, we're Already here," he almost rushed," I'll go out with you today- what's with this getup?" he seemed to be forcing away a blush.

I looked down, and winced at the memory. "I really hope you know I hate those maids of yours" My hair was pulled into pigtails. They had forced me into a yellow floral sundress with a white, short-sleeved sweater jacket. They covered me in jewelry, such as bracelets, necklaces, and even earrings.

He smirked, "oh"

"Is it weird?" I asked suddenly feeling self conscious for some reason.

"No" Hika shook his head.

**KAORU's POV**

I struggled to hold Tamaki back. "Milord, be quiet, they'll catch us!" I hissed.

"Why should I let my daughter go out with that DEVIL?" he started strangling me, "After yesterday's events HOW DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS?"

"Good thing that's Kai-chan" Hunny pointed out, "if that were still Haru-Chan, it would be her first date! Although, it is Kai-Chan's first in Japan. But that would have really set tama-Chan off"

Tamaki was literally breathing fire. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS KOURU! And what's with the outfit? SHE'S SUPER CUTE!"

"Oh, that was the maids" I explained

"No fair! No fair! NO FAIR!"

"You know, I think this could be good for Hikaru, it'll teach him that there are people other than me that he can rely on..." I trailed off "by the way, why are you so jealous? Isn't Haruhi your favorite?"

That caught him off guard, "I- I don't pick favorites! I LOVE ALL MY CHILDREN EQUALLY!"

"You liar, you care for the girls much more than us" I snapped. "Aside from that topic, Hika has become very fond of Kaitlyn, whether he knows it or not"

"Kouru your amazing" Tamaki pointed out with a blank expression.

"So what you're saying is this date is a trial, to get Hikaru to foster feelings of consideration for someone else" Kyouya added

I nodded, "so don't interfere _at all _with them"

"Is tailing them really necessary then?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure it is! There's no reason for us to miss something this interesting is there?"

**KAITLYN's POV-**

"So Kaitlyn, where do you want to go?" Hika asked.

I shrugged, I haven't really thought of anything, how about you?"

"I have nothing I need to do in Karuizawa-" He stopped suddenly as if remembering something. "How about the outlet mall on the north side of town? They have cheap cloths there"

"Fine with me. You need cloths?" I asked.

"No, we don't buy anything there. I don't need cloths"

I turned head. 'That's his way of caring I guess'

He looked away, seemingly annoyed.

"Misuzu-San said that the weather might not hold. I sure hope there aren't any thunderstorms" I pointed out, almost shuddering at the thought.

"Who cares about the weather?" he groaned.

"I do!" I snapped, ending the conversation.

**KAORU's POV-**

"AHHH! WHAT A TEDIOUS DATE THIS IS! IM GONNA KILL HIM! WITH HOW STIFF HE'S ACTING AND HE DARES TO CALL HIMSELF A HOST CLUB MEMBER!" Tamaki freaked, "SWITCH WITH ME HIKARU! I'LL ESCORT HER INSTEAD!"

"Then there wouldn't be any meaning!" I yelled

"THEN KYOUYA YOU GO MAKE LIKE A PUNK AND PICK A FIGHT WITH KAITLYN! THEN HIKARU WILL COME TO HER RESCUE!"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses "first of all, I don't 'make like a punk'. Secondly I'm smarter than to mess with that girl."

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Who wants ice cream?" a very poorly disguised Hunny asked walking by with an ice cream cart.

I gaped with Tamaki. "no-" he almost reached them, when Mori saved the day and pulled Hunny and his cart away. "Don't" was all he said.

**KAITLYN's POV-**

I noticed Hunny-sempai walk by in some sort of Italian ice cream man costume and realized, I was hungry.

"Hey, didn't that old coop just now look like Hunny-sempai?" I heard Hikaru in the distance.

"One chocolate, please!" I payed the vendor across the street and took my ice cream.

"Hey Kaitlyn, don't go off on your own" Hikaru said.

I turned to him with my ice cream, "I hear the ice cream here is famous. Here" I held it out, "you take the first bite"

"If it's no good there'll be a penalty game," he stated

As he leaned down a new vendor slammed the door open and handed me another ice cream.

"HERE ANOTHER ICE CREAM FOR THE CUTE GIRL! ON THE HOUSE!"

I immediately recognized the blond hair under the hat and slammed the ice cream back in his face. "No thanks, I don't take sweets from pervs like you, sempai"

I handed my ice cream to Hikaru, "try it" I pretended like nothing even happened.

He took a bite and his eyes widened, "it's better than expected" he handed it back to me with a slight smile.

"Delicious!" I decided after I took a bite. We continued sharing it until it was all gone.

"So no penalty game?" I asked.

He shrugged, "guess not"

**KAORU's POV-**

Now it was my turn to strangle Tono."IT WAS FINALLY GOING WELL! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND INTERFERE?"

"you idiot! You think I'm going to couple eat!" he remarked.

In the background the real clerk didn't know what to do.

"No indirect kissing!" the idiot complained

"You're lucky Kaitlyn frickin smashed the ice cream back in your face or I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU!"

**KAITLYN's POV-**

"We can all go out and check out some tourist areas later, so how about for now we just stay around the shopping area?" I asked, "And we can choose some gifts for Haruhi and Kouru"

He pursed his lips, "I think you know that I'm anxious about Kouru. How can you tell?"

"Ha, now I know you are! It was just a guess" I said as he sweat dropped. "c'mon let's go"

**KAORU's POV**

We take our eyes off them for one minute and they're doing fine. It's questionable on who's doing the escorting though. I sighed. I guess the ice cream stand did smooth things over.

No, I doubt it.

"Let's get ready to head back soon. If we get caught out here things could get sloppy" I explained.

Tamaki sat there crying, "That looks like so much fun! How nice... How nice..."

"C'mon don't you wanna go back and see Haruhi?" I asked.

"Not to mention a storm's coming," Kyouya remarked, I didn't care, but that seemed to snap Tamaki back into place.

**KAITLYN's POV-**

Thunder rumbled throughout the sky and I began to feel pretty antsy. This was not going to be an easy storm.

"It looks like it is going to rain soon after all. Should we start heading back?"

I snapped my head up and down, "yes"

"All right, let's head down the street and flag a cab"

Someone popped up behind Hikaru. "Huh, Fujioka?" Arai asked. "What are you up to?"

"Arai-kun, what are you doing here?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm working here. this is my uncle's fruit shop. Are you shopping?"

I nodded "yeah, we were just leaving"

"I can send you back in our car, I'll go ask my uncle"

"Oh but we couldn't" I said thinking of Hikaru

"I heard some thunder though, and it's going to start raining soon"

Hikaru cut in suddenly "we're just about to get a cab"

"Oh but the taxi fare would be a waste of money" Arai remarked.

Hikaru frowned, and I was torn. Thunder rolled through the sky, making me shudder. That made up my mind.

"Why don't we just ask them? It wouldn't hurt! Not to mention the sooner we go, the better" I blushed

Hikaru turned away from me, "Kaitlyn how about if just you were to go"

"Hikaru..." my voice faded

"Just do what you want!" Hikaru snapped, "Then you can get all chummy and talk about the past or something" He turned around and ran away.

"HIKA-" I was cut off by thunder booming.

"Not again... Is he really bothered by you having other friends? He must have some of his own" Arai remarked.

I flushed, 'no' I thought, 'he doesn't'

"I'm sorry Arai, I've got to go" I said before chasing after Hikaru.

**KAORU's POV**

We were all sitting around the empty bed and breakfast.

"That lightning is incredible! I hope they're staying out of the storm" Hunny said

Suddenly a worried Haruhi came dashing downstairs, "they're not back yet?" she cried

"Tamaki-kun can't seem to calm down" Misuzu remarked.

"No they're not back yet" I replied, unable to take my eyes off of a pacing Tamaki.

_"RIIINNG RRRIINNNGG"_

Misuzu picked up the landline phone, "Hello?-Arai-kun what's wrong?" the tranny frowned, "Hikaru ran away after you offered to take them back in your car? -Kaitlyn chased after him?' that was more of a statement towards us than a question for Arai, "yes, I'm sure Hikaru has his Cell on him, we can give him a call. Good Bye"

"That's it I'm calling them!" Tamaki decided.

Thunder boomed and haruhi fell the ground in a panic.

"HARUHI WHAT's WRONG?" I asked

Tamaki rushed over to her. "It's ok; it's just a little thunder!"

Then I connected the dots. I pulled out my phone and dialed pressed Hikaru's speed dial. It rang once... twice...

"Hello?"

"HIKARU WHERE ARE YOU?"

Haruhi snatched the phone.

"I don't know, by some tree just out of town"

"Is Kaitlyn with you?" the stress was easily sounding in her voice.

"Uh, no she was with Arai-"

"YOU IDIOT! SHE'S AFRAID OF THUNDER! AND NO, SHE'S NOT WITH ARAI! SHE RAN AFTER YOU!" haruhi screamed.

Wow, this was the first time I've seen haruhi raise her voice. Before she could continue the phone buzzed.

**HIKARU's POV-**

"FUCK!" I shouted and ran back towards town, dropping my now smashed phone.

I searched every store, asked every pedestrian but no one seemed to know where a girl with long, brown hair and hazel eyes was.

I ran past a church and came to a stopped for a breath. "Could she be in there?" I wondered aloud.

'BOOOOOMMMM' thunder crashed across the sky, followed by lightning, more thunder, and a scream in the opposite direction.

She can't be! She couldn't find a sanctuary? Is she still outside in a storm like this?

**KAITLYN's POV-**

After I ran after Hikaru I couldn't seem to catch up with him in the crowd. I ended up running to the edge of town when the rain finally began falling. "Shit, shit, shit" I muttered as I tried to cup my ears and block out the sound. And tripped when the lightning flashed and knew I had to go inside somewhere. The only building nearby was an old church, I ran up hoping the doors were unlocked.

"SHIT!" I cried when the doors wouldn't budge.

I ran up to a large tree, seeing that it was my only option if wanted to seem sane to the public eye. IT was a large will that blocked most of my view from underneath, but the wind was still blowing the rain through and thunder crashed throughout the night.

BOOOOOM

I screamed. This storm was insane! I couldn't go 2 minutes without lightning striking or thunder rumbling through the air.

"KAITLYN!" I heard Hikaru yell. He rushed through the willows low branches.

"BBOOOOMM!"

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed "hi-HIKA!"

He ripped off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. "I'm sorry I left you" he said and placed the headphones from around his neck on my head. He had a song on repeat blaring in my ears, I couldn't hear much else of what he said, but I knew he continued to apologize.

Because I couldn't hear much I just closed my eyes and snuggled close, trying to forget the recent events. I ended up falling asleep until the host club came and found us two hours later after the storm ended.

"KAITLYN!"

"HIKARU!" Kouru and haruhi cried with joy.

As I hugged haruhi then Kouru Tamaki came running in, "I'M SO GLAD MY LITTLE GIRL IS OK! Tell me, what did the bad man say and slash or do to you?"

I pushed him off of me, "Tamaki- senpai, I'm not your daughter!"

As the conversation continued and the club returned to the limousine I lingered in the back near Hikaru, "hey Hika,"

"Yeah?" he asked

I hugged him tightly, "thank you... For everything"

**KAORU's POV-**

The morning after "the incident" as I like to call it, was calm and sunny. Arai came back with a huge watermelon for us to share, and Hikaru even apologized to Arai himself.

I stood on the loft above next to Kyouya whom had been taking pictures and notes.

"Kouru, with this trial have you considered the possibility of other things being aroused?"

"Like what?"I wondered

"Just the possibility that the date may have gone too well, and fostered feelings of love."

"Nah, it's too early to tell, after all Kaitlyn is in a relationship with someone else right? Not to mention, Hika is a dummy and all" I shrugged

Just then the group below looked up and yelled, "Hey! Melon Cutting! Melon Cutting!"

"Well, we do seem to have a lot of dummies in our club, now don't we?" Kyouya chuckled.

**l (A/N)*****smashes head against wall* so, i'm actually about a chapter ahead right now, but i have this random writers block and it's KILLING ME! i got half way through and then forgot what i was writing! seriously? how does that even happen?**

** soo, tell me what you think! this was a long chapter O_o please R and R! l**


	5. Chapter 5

**l I have been writing like crazy for the past several hours so i can get this stupid chapter done for you! For some reason I can't seem to get it right... _ it's bugging the crap out of me! I'm ready to give you a cliff hanger and move onto the next chapters! (but I won't do that to you!)**

**I think i've been forgetting to write something very inportant up here so, *sigh* here it is**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in OHSHC... THERE! I SAID IT! Now to the story!**

"Kaitlyn, your bag is blooping!" the younger if the hitachiin twins yelled as I let all hope of getting the stupid curly blonde wig out of my hair.  
I ran over and pulled out my laptop too find my Skype open and ringing.  
"Oh!" I blushed and ran out of the room.  
The Host (ess) club had just ended, and I did not need a rerun of Hikaru's jealousy.  
"I'll be back shortly!"  
Kyouya stopped me, "whatever you're doing, I'm sure you can do it in here, besides we need some advice on club activities."  
"I would really rather not talk to this person around you guys..!" I tried.  
"Don't bother, you're not leaving until club ends," Kyouya remarked and continued taking notes.  
I looked around and sat back down on the couch with a look of annoyance.  
"KAITLYYYN! Who could that possibly be that you don't want your family to meet?" Tamaki cried.  
"my family already met him" I stabbed him with an arrow, "right Haruhi?"  
"Yeah, I've met Connor, and so has Dad." she said as she turned a page in her homework book. That put Tamaki back in his corner of mushroom pity.  
"Oohhhhhh, is that your boyfriend?" Hunny asked.  
I nodded, "now SSHH!" Opening the laptop, I pressed the "call back" button on Skype.  
"Hey, Kaitlyn!"  
"Connor! How've you been?" I asked In English.  
"Great, ugh except for today, you would not believe what I had to put up with at the restaurant!"  
"Really, what happened?"  
"This guy came in asking for-"  
Hikaru burst through the door, as dramatically as everyone else in the club would as usual, "I do not ever, and I mean ever! Want to cosplay as the characters in black butler again! I took me forever to get that make up off..." he went on.  
I turned back to the screen and rolled my eyes, "please continue,"  
"Who was that?"  
"My friend Hikaru,"  
"is he in that club you told me about as well?"  
"Yeah," I nodded  
"ok, any ways the guy came in..." I honestly didn't have much interest in the story; I just enjoyed watching his features, hearing the sound of his voice. I really missed him, we dated through most of middle school, and we were trying to make the whole long distance thing work, but sometimes we only skyped once a week. I sometimes worried that he would cheat on me, but when I see the excitement in his green eyes as he tells me stories about his day, I know he could never do that to me.  
I laughed as he finished the story, knowing it was supposed to be funny as his smile widened. He flipped his black hair very un-dramatically.  
"So how was your day?"  
I sighed, the first day we skyped after I got here, I was very nervous about telling him about the club, and I almost chickened out, but he seemed to understand the situation. He thought it was funny that my sister had to cross dress as a guy. Then he told me that some guy name "Kyouya" had already sent him An E-mail about that, and I had scowled, complaining about how he gets to into everyone else's business, which, of course just made him chuckle. "eh, not much going on-"  
"Kaitlyn who's that?" Hikaru asked as he sat next to me on the couch.  
I winced at the thought of having to tell him, but now I had to... "This is Connor, My boyfriend..!" I tried to sound excited about telling him.  
Hikaru stiffened. Then I said, "Connor, Hikaru! Hikaru, Connor!" I forced a nervous smile on my face.  
"Nice to meat you!" Connor smiled that crooked smile that I loved. I knew Hikaru understood what he said, because that was one of the basic lines they teach at Ouran.  
I looked at Hikaru, 'please don't get upset, please don't get upset! Mom, please help me here..!"  
"Yeah" he said, and got up and walked away. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.  
"Is he alright?" Connor asked.  
"Uh, hold on," I said and looked up at Kyouya and I. Japanese I begged "Can I at least... Go into the changing room?"  
"If you must," Kyouya replied.  
"Yes! THANK YOU!" I ran into the changing room and slammed the door.  
"What was that?"  
"I was asking if I could talk to you in here," I answered  
"why?"  
"Well, the twins, Hikaru especially tend to get 'Jealous'" I put up the finger quotes on 'Jealous', "of old friends..." I explained the story.  
"Oh," was all he said.

**KAORU's POV-**  
I watched as Kaitlyn laughed and talked to her boyfriend. When Hikaru walked in I did my best to distract him from the scene behind him.  
Earlier, we had cosplayed as Black Butler characters; Kyouya as William T. Spears (you just can't go without saying his full name), Tamaki as Viscount of Druitt, I played Claude, Hikaru as Sebastian (and he was complaining because of all the white makeup he had to wear), Haruhi as Ciel, Kaitlyn as Elizabeth (after refusing to play as Lan Mao), Hunny as Alois, and Mori as Tanaka.  
I was about to say that Hikaru should complain to Kaitlyn, since she chose the cosplay today, but immediately stopped myself, remembering I was trying to distract him from her.  
"But wasn't Haruhi horribly funny at playing Ciel?" I chuckled. We were cut off by a rare _genuine_ laugh escaping Kaitlyn's lips.  
"Who is Kaitlyn talking to?" Hikaru turned, glimpsing at the dark haired boy on the computer screen.  
"How should I know? Probably someone boring. But-"  
"Kaitlyn, who's that?" Hikaru walked away from me and sat next to Kaitlyn.

'Damn, there goes a perfectly good week,' I thought to myself.  
Kaitlyn hesitated; "this is Connor, my boyfriend..!" she looked from the screen, to my brother, "Connor, Hikaru! Hikaru, Connor!" she smiled, she looked like she was about to be shot in the head.  
"nice to meat you!" the boy said.  
'Be nice!' I begged in my head. I was beginning to picture all of the things Hikaru could possibly come up with to insult Kaitlyn's un-expecting boyfriend.  
"Yeah," Hika said as he stood up and walked back to me.  
A moment later Kaitlyn was asking to at least talk to Connor in the changing room.  
"If you must," Kyouya said dully.  
After she dashed off, Hikaru began to follow, "I wouldn't do that if I were you,"  
"why not?" he snapped.  
"Your acting childish again, you might just get hurt"  
He stared, "of course, now you're just bored go on" I finalized and followed after him, as did the rest of the club.  
Tamaki, Hikaru, and I placed our heads against the door trying to get good spot to hear from.  
"Well, the twins, Hikaru especially tend to get jealous"  
Hikaru and I flushed as we heard her explain her thoughts of us. I for one knew it was true, but Hikaru could be just as dense as Haruhi when it came to how he feels for people.

"Hika, c'mon, you don't need to hear this," I tugged at his jacket. Ever since I can remember we have always lived on our own little world where everyone on the outside was an idiot, but then, Haruhi entered it without a second glance, dragging Kaitlyn behind her. The actual mental image of it all made me internally smirk. I have to admit, even I got jealous of other people with Haruhi as well as Kaitlyn, but at the same time the feelings feels different... "Hika-"

Tamaki sobbed, "OH MY LITTLE GIRL IS ALL GROWN UP! But, at least I still have you, right Haruhi?" He pulled her into a death grip.

"Senpai, Get OFF!"

The door to the changing room was flung open, "what the hell are you guys doing out here?" Kaitlyn hissed.

"Why do you think we get jealous?" Hikaru countered.

"Well considering recent events, do I even _need_ to explain? Now leave me ALONE!"

"Fine!" Hikaru Stormed off.

"Kaitlyn..." my voice trailed off.

"And why were you listening too?" she snapped, "Don't you guys know the meaning of PERSONAL SPACE?" she was talking to the entire club now, "other than Haruhi, none of you leave me alone! AND SHE'S MY SISTER!"

Kyouya spoke up now, "Actually we did come to an agreement to leave everybody to their own business at home,"

"AND YOU STILL CAME ANYWAYS!" She yelled.

Somehow I manage to see where she was coming from. I myself should probably want more attention, considering my history with my brother, and yet I could relate. I preferred to be alone sometimes and just being in the same room as someone could tick me off. I realized suddenly she was never left alone; in school, after school, now, not even at home.

Unlike the others I didn't complain or nag, I just walked off towards Hikaru, "You were too childish again,"

"It's not my fault!" he defended

I sighed, "You could try being a _little_ more mature about it,"

"Ugh, I just get so... So- UGH!"

'This is not going to be an easy week,' I shook my head.

**KAITLYN's POV-**

Those retards! I have my own life outside of school too! Can't they just give me a frickin break?

"What's wrong?" Connor asked from the computer.

I nearly forgot that I had my laptop in my arms as I yelled at them, "Oh the freaks I'm forced to put up with have no idea what personal space is..." I said as I walked out of the not so abandoned music room.

"Kaitlyn, I said you have to stay until we finish!"

I used my hand as a puppet as I mimicked, "Kaitlyn, I said you have to stay until we finish!" I turned and stuck out my tongue, "I don't care, Bye Haruhi," As I continued down the quiet halls of the academy, I finally got a decent, uninterrupted, private conversation with Connor.

"So are you keeping up with the whole drawing thing?"

"Somewhat, but the whole club thing eats up most of my free time,"

"You should keep working on it; I think you're really good,"

"Thanks, I'll try, and how's the band doing?" Yes, as cliché as it was, he was in a band with several of his friends.

"Still working on being more known throughout the world, but we're getting there!"

"Sure" I snorted.

"Look, I gotta go, Mom just finished dinner"

"'Kay, tell her I said 'Hi'"

"I will, see 'ya"

"Bye," I shut the laptop and stopped walking. 'What am I going to do with these retards?' I thought as I exited the building. Just because they don't have any friends, that doesn't mean they have the right to take away mine.

**l (A/N) I know what you're probably thinking, "Why does the POV always change to Kaoru?" Well, I find it easier to use as few POV's as possible… And Kouru is the only one that seems to know what he's talking about. ^_^lll l**

I don't think Kaitlyn completely understands how Hikaru feels, not that I think he knows either. Of course he _is_ jealous, but not of just friends. "Hikaru, stop getting so hot headed, it's just plain inappropriate,"

"I can't help it, I-"

**l (A/N) Now, I would like to point out that None of the Characters truly understand and admit their feelings until a lot later in the manga, (I don't remember them realizing it in the Anime, and I'm trying to go along with the story line) So this jealousy is because Hikaru feels abandoned I guess. Although, that may lead to skipping a few years in future chapters. l**

"Hikaru, I know, just try to hold it back a little more. All this could have been avoided"

Seeing that it was past 10 O'clock, I decided to hit the sack, "Good night Hika," I wandered over to our shared bed and dove below the sheets.  
The next morning, Hika wasn't kidding when he said he would leave Kaitlyn alone. He didn't just leave her alone, he was ignoring her. During math Kaitlyn noticed that Hikaru was struggling with some problems and asked if he needed any help. His reply, "hey Haruhi, how do you answer this problem?" That shocked all three of us.

"Excuse me?" Kaitlyn sneered

"I'm sorry, Kaoru did you hear something?"

I couldn't help but stare, "uh, yeah. Kaitlyn, our FRIEND, is talking to you,"

"Last time I checked she wanted to be left alone, why would I bother her with my problems?" Was he TRYING to hurt her? Either way, the expression on Kaitlyn's face was hurt. She was obviously trying to move on from what happened yesterday, and here he was, living in the past.

She immediately regained composure, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were playing another one of your stupid games," Kaitlyn snapped, shooting Hikaru with an arrow, and went back to doing her work. Looks like we just started a new game; the "who breaks down first" game.

The entire day- nay, the entire week- was full of sharp remarks and arrow shooting. Finally, on Friday afternoon during the club meeting, Kaitlyn got sick of the stupid games, "Fine, YOU WIN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS WITH YOU, BUT I AM DONE YOU YOUR GOD FORSAKEN IMMATURE GAMES. You, Hikaru Hitachiin, are an_ immature, adolescent, idiot_!" She accented each of the insults, "You can forget about having more friends in life, because you can barely treat the ones you have, or had, I should say, with respect!" I don't know if she _truly_ meant every word. He did need to learn some respect for others. And with all the arrow shooting done, that one was the detonator for him. His face burned, almost matching the shade of his hair, and he took a double take as she walked out the door, almost as if he didn't believe what she just said.

I didn't know it was even possible for Kaitlyn to be acting like that and be related to Haruhi, whom never got caught in the heat of the moment.

**KAITLYN's POV**

**l This is the start of episode 21 for Halloween! l**

Skip trying to get him to feel bad and apologize! If he was going to act like that then do not need him in my life! We were just moving on from Algebra as the class chairman came to the front of the class. My doodling came to an end and i looked up, doing my best to avoid having one of the red-heads in front of me in my gaze.

"I would like to discuss the plans for next week,"

"Plans?" Haruhi and I asked

"Hallween!" Kaoru said

The vice chairman turned from the board she had been erasing, "You two are honor students and just started here starting at highschool, so you wouldn't know about it huh? Here at Ouran, during the grading of our in-school trial exams, we are allowed to take off until the end of october each year, and hold cotume parties here on campus,"

The Chairman spoke up, "Also, to premote camaradie, we are allowed to take the whole day, and use it however we like, as a class event,"

"Event?' Haruhi wondered what I was thinking aloud.

Kaoru, "Well usually we-"

Hikaru, "Whatch movies have Tea parties-

Both, "and so on," Kaoru had pulled me into they're little group that Hikaru originally excluded me from.

"NOT ENOUGH. NOT ENOUGH. NOT ENOUGH." Up until recently i had wondered why they didn't include Renge in the club, but of course, now i know why... "Halloween," She jumped onto a desk, showing off her new cosplay costume, " It's the day that signals the end of summer and the start of winter..." She ranted on and on. It's almost as if she can't shut up!

"Some people don't wait for permission to have costume parties..." Hikaru Pointed out.

"And engage in Cosplay Year round," Kouru finished.

Haruhi and I nodded, "So what's with the uniform?"

Renge's Eye visibly twitched. She then took out a camera to take a picture, then rewound her speech to explain, "To tell you the truth, this is the uniform for the girl characters who will be appearing in Uki-Doki memorial 2, which isn't schedualed to come out until next spring!" She posed dramatically. She's like a female version of Tamaki, "Iobtained some advanced unanounced information and made this," So she bribed people to get that...

"Hoshakuji-San, we are having homeroom, please get off the desk," The chairman requested.

"Cosplay and tea parties is something we do all the time at Host Club. Why not do something with further stimulation?" I did't like where this was going...

Chairman put his hand up, "um, this is to be a class event,"

"I hereby propose that we have a Halloween 'Test-Of-Courage' tournament!"

The twins smirked, "Halloween special 'Test-Of-Courage' event?"

I literally saw the blood rush from chairman's face as he shrank in his spot. If I hadn't learned to be so laid back, I would have been doing the same thing. Now let's get one thing strait. I only have one true fear, and that is Thunder and Lightning, but that doesn't mean I don't get scared easily. I hate haunted houses, huanted hayrides, scary pranks, all because I hated that feeling you get when someone or something makes you jump. Even if I have had more than my fair share of doing the scaring, I did NOT like being the _scared-ey._

The crazy girl that suggested it went on, "We can ask the superintendont if we can use the school to have a lock-in at night. Then we all take turns dressing up as monsters and scaring eachother! It will make for wonderfully high-spirited communication!"

"Great! That sounds Great! We're in!" The twins exclaimed, "We like the part about the school at night"

The entire 1-A class began chattering about the idea.

The dopplegangers added, "And anyone that runs out before the tournament is over, will be featured in the school newspaper as the scaredy-cats of the school," I guess it's a good thing i'm fairly outgoing and recover quickly...

"SECONDED!" The whole class yelled.

"Okay, um, does anyone have any objection to a majoraty vote?" Was it just me, or was he staring at Haruhi and I? "Anyone at all? Is anyone opoposed? IS THERE REALLY NO ONE?" HE nearly cried, and his face fell, "Very well, as for class 1-A's Halloween event, we would like to settle on the Halloween special 'Test-Of-Courage' proposed by Hoshakuji-San," Everyone cheared, Kouru had one hand on my head and the other on Haruhi's shoulder, as Hikaru patted Haruhi's head and held up his thumb.

Later in the music room, some girls were fawning over Tamaki's vampire act as the twins pulled us over, "We're here!"

"You guys are late. Hurry up and get changed, I was terrefied to see what my costume would end up being.

"Oh, from now until Halloween day..." They trailed off as Kyouya stared.

"We'll be skipping club activites!" i cheered. The only good thing that came out of this was that. Tamaki nearly dropped the girl he was embracing.

Hunny looked over, "How come?"

"We have a Class event until Halloween day!" The three of us exclaimed. Haruhi just looked bored.

"So we're busy preparing for that!" The twins added.

Kyouya barely looked up from his writing, "That can't be helped,"

"That being the case, carry on!" The began dragging us away again.

"Wait, wait, why are you taking Haruhi with you?" Tamaki asked, extremly concerned.

I answered as the Twins wore an evil smirk, "She is _my_ twin, and we are in Their class," 'Idiot' i thought.

"We are having a special 'Test-Of-Courage' event in school at night..!" They added.

I didn't even want to know what was going on in his delusions, "Haruhi, Kaitlyn, are you really going to such an inproper nighttime event?"

"Well class camaradie is impotant and all," Haruhi replied.

"Camaradie? Camaradie? What kind of camaradie is that? How trampy..." He nearly fainted. 'TRAMPY?' I almost said aloud, "Letting his little girls wonder around at night is something that daddy...Something that daddy absolutely forbids!" He pushed the twins away from us.

"Really? I called my dad and he said he was fine with it," I smirked before he clutched onto us and sobbed about something in his delusion.

Hikaru, "Alright, let's go Haruhi,"

Kaoru, "Alright let's go Kaitlyn," They said at the same time pulling us back.

"Adieu, sir!" The three of us called and Haruhi stayed fairly strait faced.

The next day as the others were buisy disscussing the planning of matters of events, the class chairman called us over seemingly as descsreetly as possible. So Haruhi got up to see what he wanted, and I not really caring, but feeling extreemly bored decided to follow. Then as soon as we reached him, the two started something about phobias. Who knew the chairman was such a wimp? He began rambeling questions and getting louder, "Chairman, calm down!" I hadn't realized Haruhi and i spoke at the same time.

"But I was depending on you to help me!" He rambled on again, and soon enough, began getting louder.

"Chairman, Calm down!" We (well i hissed, Haruhi just whispered calmly).

"How were we supposed to know you wanted us to help?" Haruhi inquired.

"I desperatly sent you signs when i asked if anyone wanted to oppose, but you didn't seem interested in that kind of thing,"

"sorry i had no idea... Did you?"

I shrugged, "I noticed he kept looking at us, and I guess the thought did occure that he wanted someone to object, but why would I when Hikaru is already being hard enough on me?" I just realized what the chairman would have labeled us as just then. Haruhi: Telepathy ability=0. Kaitlyn:Sympathy level=0. Great, were the twins rubbing off on me?

"I beg you! Fujiokas, tomorrow, be in the same group as me!" I knew when he said "Fujiokas" He really on meant Haruhi. He began to ramble again and got louder and louder.

"Chairman," We groaned.

"Sorry, just one last thing," He whispered, "Keep this absolutely secret from Hikaru and Kaoru. If they find out-"

"Eh..." I jumped, "Chairman are you a scaredy cat?" The twins leaned forward. How they managed to sneak up on us, I will never know... But Chairman jumped up and tried crawling out the window when he got surpised like that.

"Oh there you are," The vice chairman said, "I'm asking who would like to be in what group right now,"

The twins stood up, "OKAY! the five of us will be a team together!" How did they even manage to pull all of us into that embrace? I was pulled and placed next to Haruhi, in front of Kaoru and Chairman, who was inbetween Kaoru and Hikaru. It took less than a second, and we were spread across the area.

"Okay, then you five will be team B," she smiled and walked out. I noticed that Chairman was blushing slightly as she did so.

Hikaru and Kaoru mimicked eachother as they said, "Good luck to us all, Chairman,"

His face shattered, and he cried, "This is a disaster!"

"Poor boy," Haruhi muttered

I elbowed her lightly, "They are officially Chairman's personal tormentors,"

The day- evening has come, the school was decorated with pumpkins galore and an eerie candle light wafted off of them. Chairman had his hair standing on end before we even got inside. Luckily for me, i was blanking out and daydreaming about random things like Connor, or Chocolate cake, or the best way to punch Hikaru in the face... It was nice until I was interupted by more of Chairman's screams.

"Do you know chairman, the story of the clocktower witch?" Hikaru asked. I perked up, listening now. I may have said that I hate being scared, but I loved a good scary story. In my opinion, Scary stories and movies are much different from Huanted houses.

Kaoru added, "Yeah, long ago it was said that a girl student dressed up as a witch for Halloween-"

The thought just occered to me, "Why aren't we wearing costumes?"Chairman looked ready to jump with joy when I cut off Kaoru.

"'cause It's not our turn to scare," Kaoru shrugged and Hikaru continued the story.

"But we could still wear costumes,"

Chairman screamed.

"Hey, cut it out. What good is it to scare someone on your own team?" Haruhi tsked, "It's our turn to be scaring others right now,"

"I knew it! Why aren't we wearing costumes then?" I honestly wanted to know, "If we wear stupiod cosplay almost every day during club hours, then why not on Halloween?"

"But no one has come yet and we've got nothing to do," The twins answered Haruhi.

Kaoru sighed, "Besides, what would be scarier than the least expected? If you are expecting a monster to jump out of a closet, then when a person randomly comes out, your more surprised, hense more scared,"

"Something happened to the costumes, am I right?" I kept a blank face.

"What? Pfft, no. We just decided-"

"NONE OF THOSE SOLVE ANYTHING!" Chairman cried, and Haruhi shut the book she was reading aloud. I squinted and twisted my head, the spine read '100 ways to get out of a scary situation'

The group then focused on how Chairman likes Kurakano-San (Vice-Chairman). I once again blanked out, not because I was trying to be rude or something, but... HIKARU WAS REALLY GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES! I'm pretty sure the group started trailing off when they noticed a creepy smile forming on my face.

"WHAT?" I asked. A shadow formed and trailed across the window.

Haruhi noticed as well, "Am I imagining things? There was some sort of white figure outside the window just now."

"Yeah, I saw too" I said.

"STOP! NOT YOU TOO FUJIOKA! What are you talking about?!"

A thudding was coming down the stairs. We leaned over, and a skull was bouncing down the stair case, "It is _our _turn to be scaring, right?" I was confused once again.

It landed upright, looking right at us, making the whole group scream.

"probably those A team guys trying to pull our legs," Hikaru decided, "Hey, WAIT YOUR TURN, WILL 'YA!" and he kicked it back up the stairs,"

Someone's vaoice came echoing throught the halls, "That hurt..."

"Nice shooting Hika!" Kaoru clapped.

"That hurt... That hurt..." The voice was getting louder as the figure imerged from the stair case. The Clocktower began to ring as it struck midnight.

"I-it couldn't b-be!" Chairman stuttered, "The C-C-CLOCK TOWER W-WITCH!"

"are you the ones that..." The head of the figure rose, "Kicked my skull?"

"AAAHHHHHH!" I wasn't sure which way was which, but I knew I was running as far away from there as possible. As I sprinted down the hall, I noticed something sticking out, so I jumped over it, my follower, on the other hand, was two steps behind me and didn't seem to notice.

"Oof!" I felt something snag around my body and was pulled into no other than Hikaru.

"Youch... What is this? Are we some kind of pray?" He hesitated for a moment, looked at me, and gasped, "Kaoru! Where's Kaoru? Where'd Kaoru go?" Hikaru jumped around, trying to get out of the net.

"hold on! HOLD ON! Don't thrash around HIkaru!" I shouted. After he started calming down I said, "We need to find some way to cut the net,"

"What don't you have some kind of sewing kit with scissors you carry around?" The moron asked.

I gritted my teeth, "THAT ISN'T EXACTLY SOMETHING NORMAL PEOPLE JUST CARRY AROUND IN AMERICA!" I took a breath, "You have a smart mouth, Hikaru, learn to shut it,"

"What do you mean _I_ have a smart mouth, Kaoru isn't any different, is he?"

"He manages to stay relatively sensible and calm when he's by himself. When _you're_ by yourself, Hikaru, you are annoying and thoughtless,"

"Is that so? What about you?"

"What about me?" I hissed, "Haruhi and I grew up seperatly, only contacting by mail, of course we will be different!"

"Yeah, but even so, it's not like your much better. You have a smart mouth too,"

"Are you asking to be hit?" I Curled up, wrapping my hands around my knees. My feet were caught in the netting and pushing me as far away from him as possible. Thank god I wasn't wearing a dress tonight.

"No," He looked away, "Besides, I thought you weren't talking to me?"

So this is where the miscommunication lead us? "Your going ignore me, then claim that I wasn't talking to you?" My fists clenched.

"It was obvious you didn't want to talk to me,"

"That's because you were and are being an ignorant brat!"

"You told me to leave you alone!" He defended.

I stopped. My fists released their hold, my legs stopped tensing away from him and I slunched over, "Is that really what you thought I meant?"

He looked over, "Well yeah, you said-"

I slapped him, "Don't repeat my words back to me, I know what I said. What I meant was, 'GIVE ME SPACE', not 'GO AWAY AND NEVER RETURN', you IDIOT. You're almost as bad as Tamaki,"

He winced, and the hall was filled with deafening silence. I thought about what just happened, 'oh, how i wish guys in Japan atleast carried around pocket knives like they do in America...' I thought.

"Pocket knives..." I muttered, thinking, 'Why do I have a feeling that I had one earlier?'. I snapped my fingers, dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out my wallet."

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

From my wallet i pulled one of those keychains that hold every item you could never think of needing. I started unfolding each of the little devices in the holder, "No, no, no..." I pulled out a screw driver, a lazer pointer, tweezers, there was a knife, but i was hoping for scissors, "AHA!" I pulled out the mini scissors, "How about this?" I held it out for Hikaru to see. Before he could reply i was cutting the netting around us. "Hika, move,"

"where? There's no where to go. Just cut on your side,"

"If I do that, then when the net opens up you will trample me on the way out, so if you won't move," I leaned forward, "Then this will get awkward, so hold still,"

"Er..." He leaned back.

"Just try to put up with it for a minute,"

"Nah... I wouldn't say 'put up with' exactly..."

I looked down and kicked his shin, "oops,"

The net began to give in, and with one final cut, it dropped us both onto the ground, "Argh," I Struggled off of him and he got up and bolted shouting Kaoru's name. "Moron..." I said to myself and started to run. When I finally caught up, I felt like I had been running a mile, which isn't unlikely, considering the size of the school. "No fair, Hikaru! You ran off without me after we got out of the net!" The entire group was sweat dropping.

"Sorry... forgot," He tried

"Let's head back," Haruhi said.

On our way back to the stair case, someone called, "Look, there they are!" The entire class was in a group in front of us.

"Where did you guys go? After we couldn't find you we decided to call off the the Test of Courage to look for you!"

"huh?" Chairman asked.

"That was you pulling all the tricks on us right?" Kaoru added.

I thought about the recent events, "I dont think that Group A was the cause for this,"

"We didn't do anything,"

Two girls screamed and pointed to the window, "Out the window... There was something white out there!"

"Not Again!" Chairman cried.

The shadowy figure of a cat reapeared in the window, scaring the shit out of everyone in the room.

The next day during school we were outside looking at the school news. "Man, They sure got us..." I groaned.

"The rotten Nekozawa-Senpai" Hikaru agreed. Naturally, Hikaru and I were back on speaking terms, but I still considered him an Idiot.

"But, if you look closer it's clearly belzenef, isn't it?"

Chairman and Kurakano-San were chatting a few feet away, "Nice mood huh?" Kaoru pointed to them, "I guess the spell of the carriage can't go on forever after all,"

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru stopped and stared, "Well if he ran towards me in that situation, then I guess it's alright,"

"eh?" I looked at him.

"Nothing, it's my own little joke. Come on, come one!" Kaoru pushed Haruhi, Hikaru and I back towards the school. Ignoring what just happened, we started a conversation, which ended with Haruhi lecturing Hikaru.

"Why is Kaoru walking so far behind us?" I wondered aloud.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in a thought!" He ran back over to us.

Haruhi and I exchanged glances, "okay,"

**l (A/N) OMG 5,880 words! ****T****hat's the end of this chapter! ****TOLD YOU I WOULD HAVE IT DOEN BY TODAY! sorry for making you wait, but I had plans and such... **** I really hope the ending didn't kill you, I got really annoyed with it and had to bring it to an end... =_= ****Review please! l**


	6. Chapter 6

**| I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU WAIT! to make it up to you I'm writing 3 chapters today... (Whether or not I'll actually finish? I don't know)**

**Disclaimer: I own Kaitlyn. That's it. Well, and Connor, but he's a side character at the moment, so no one cares about him... Well, I guess Kaitlyn does, but- YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M TIRED! Long story short I DON'T OWN OHSHC! |**

The usually quiet school was full of noise and construction as I along with Haruhi watched the rest of the club instruct the workers, "Um, aren't school fairs supposed to be more, I don't know..." Haruhi started.

"Homemade looking?" We said together.

"Like we've made everything on our own?" She asked.

Kyouya, busy with more writing in his journal, barely made effort to talk in our direction, "Your talking about schools in general." He closed his book and _actually_ turned to face us, "What gets emphasized at the Ouran fair is planning and leadership. Most of the students are expected to be future leaders by nature," as he explained I examined all of the smiling students helping with the preparations, "So they are required to impress everyone with their strengths,"

"oh," We nodded.

A carriage, lead by two huge elegantly decorated horses was drawn forth, "Whoa, Whoa!" Hikaru called and brought it to a stop.

"That was good, we can turn them over to you now," Mori stated.

"HARU-CHAN, KAI-CHAN~!" Hunny called.

"Girls, we are rehearsing for the Ouran fair's special parade! Come join Daddy!"

Haruhi sweat-dropped. I honestly don't know how I _didn't_ see that one coming... I walked over and asked, "What? no separate carriage for the Hostess club?" It was a joke, obviously, and yet Tamaki still dropped his expression.

"I know! You can ride a Horse!" He exclaimed.

As the Idiot King dragged me over to one of the Horses up front, Hikaru chuckled at my struggle. "What are you laughing at?" I yelped when Tamaki tried placing me on the horse.

"Serves you right for even bringing that up to the king of over reactions!"

I scowled, "TAMAKI, PUT ME DOWN!"

"But, your right! The clubs should be displayed distinctly! Otherwise, the parents might think your a boy disguised as a girl!"

"I'VE SEEN THE COSTUMES YOU HAVE PLANNED! YOU DON"T SEEM TO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH PEOPLE THINKING THAT ABOUT HARUHI!"

The king stopped, "But that's different!"

"It doesn't matter! Just put me down anyways!" I was to tired for this at the moment.

The twins ran over, "Kaitlyn!"

"Huh?" They both grabbed me from each side and started to climb to ladders they set on either side of me, and pulled me onto the horse, "Ergh, Kyouya, this can't be very good for the show!" I was desperate now.

"Well, it seems to save us money from having to buy, another horse, along with the saddle and equipment we will have to buy to go along with it,"

"Why can't I just ride in the carriage?"

"It would be too hard to buy a separate carriage," The shadow king stated.

"IT WAS A JOKE!" I frowned, now I knew I had lost the rest of the club climbed onto the carriage once I was sitting on the horse securely clutching the mane. "But I'll get hit when you whip the horses!"

"Not necessarily!" Tamaki Jumped up and snapped his fingers. Two workers came over and unattached the horse from the carriage. Now I was riding one, and one was pulling.

"But I don't know how to ride a horse!" I cried.

"It's easy," Hunny explained, "Just pull the mane in the direction you want to go, and kick it if you want to go faster!"

I dropped my head, "alright, let's just go,"

The horse ride wasn't as bad as I thought it might be, although it was uncomfortable sitting sideways, with two legs hanging off the same side.

"Look at the Host club boys!" one of the girls pointed, "I wish I could ride with them!" 'so do I...' I thought

I managed to pull up to Hikaru's side of the carriage and began complaining to Tamaki. "Hey, so you've gotten the hang of this, huh?" I heard Kaoru ask Hikaru.

"Kaoru, you should have come practiced with me,"

"Well, even twins will have different interests and strong suits,"

That made me smile, they were slowly starting to become two separate people. "So you do like riding the Horse! I saw that smile!" Tamaki claimed.

I shook my head, "Why are you so dull?"

The group began talking about costumes, "We even have a real flashy costume for you Haruhi!" Tamaki added.

"How is it that Haruhi is the only one that hasn't seen the costumes?" I sighed.

"Flashy you say?" Haruhi sounded almost scared.

I watched as she and Tamaki conversed, "Lets make this Fair one for the History books,"

she looked up and smiled, "Sure"

I remembered when the club came over and seeing dad's face during "lunch", was that what he was worried about?

**KAORU's POV**

Kaitlyn's face was hard to read. When I talked to Hika she smiled, when we discussed costumes she was expressionless, and when Haruhi chatted with Mi-lord, Kaitlyn looked almost confused.

What goes on inside that head of her's?

**l (A/N) I haven't done Kaoru's POV in a while and I thought I should do one. But I don't think there is anything else of importance here... HA, short right? l**

**KAITLYN's POV**

This was one of the weirdest outfits yet. They looked like waiters, and I looked like a waitress. Although now that I think about it, Isn't that Waitress that stands at the entrance of a restaurant called a hostess? That's weird... The Host(ess) club is now open for the public while the fair is open. At first I thought it would be awkward, but then I realized, at the moment it is just one club, all 8 of us were entertaining the parents of the students. It was almost like running a casino. What disgusted me was when Tamaki flirted with the mothers. Of course, I'm sure I will be told to do so with the fathers... I shuddered at the thought.

Haruhi and I walked around, spoke with each other, pointing out everything that was wrong about the guests assumptions. But never once actually telling the guests they were wrong.

"I must say this sure is a glamorous event," I claimed. How do we always end up talking to Kyouya during these moments?

"It's too much money to be spent on a mere school fair," Haruhi added.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Tamaki jumped up out of no where, "This is our chance to show off the talents and charm of the Ouran Host club to everyone!" He held a Thumbs up.

Kyouya stopped typing on his computer, "Your right, in the sense that we have spent to much money for the budget,"

"eh?" I asked.

"Kyouya..." Tamaki stopped fooling around.

"The use of this Salon is not withstanding, we had a classic carriage flown in from France. As is always the case, I don't know how to deal with all you capricious plans," He closed the laptop and rested his head on his hand.

"Isn't that the truth..." Haruhi and I looked at each other.

"Haruhi! Hey you be quiet!" Tamaki began another one of his tantrums, "The whims of the host King are the whims to make everyone happy!"

Haruhi turned and walked away, "I suppose I should find someone to serve as well," I began to walk in another direction.

Before I could reach anyone, Tamaki exclaimed, "Father!"

At first I thought he was going on about the family thing, but then I also heard, "'Father' is too familiar, address me as 'superintendent' while at school," Mr. Suoh stated, "Besides, I am here as a guest today," I recognized him immediately, I had been interviewed by Him the first Day I was In Japan so I could attend the academy.

Kyouya lead him to one of the couches and offered anything to him. I noticed Tamaki was watching from the chandelier, wouldn't it be funny if he fell?

"Haruhi, Kaitlyn, you have a request," Kyouya called. At that moment I was proven wrong, It wasn't funny at all, It was Hilarious.

"So, Your Fujioka-Kun" He said as Haruhi arrived before me.

"Yes," She bowed.

"Come, have a seat," He said as I approached.

"By your leave," We sat down together.

"I'm pleased to meat you. I was thinking that we should have paid our respects to you sooner, superintendent," Haruhi said

"actually I already have paid my respects to..." This name was just weird, "Uncle," He was defiantly Tamaki's father.

"I was just going to say that," He smiled warmly, "And please, call me 'Uncle'. Superintendent is so stuffy" I noticed Tamaki's vain pop in the background, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but I've been to busy to come by the campus, I hear you are exceptional students though," He offered roses to us.

"Why, thank you," Haruhi reached for the rose she was offered.

He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around the rose, "If you ever have any trouble, Feel free to call your uncle at any time!" This was getting creepy.

We spoke slowly, "Sure..."

Tamaki came up from behind the couch, "Father-"

"Superintendent!" "Uncle" snapped.

"What are you doing? Remove your hands at once please!"

**SLAP!**

Glasses fell to the ground, making the whole room stare.

"KYOUYA-SENPAI!" Haruhi and I gasped.

"This is the sort of ridiculous club you have been running?"

Hunny came up, "That's Kyo-Chan's father right?"

"Yeah," The superintendent said.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" The man turned and walked towards the superintendent, and that's when we slipped away from the area.

We crowded around Kyouya, "Are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"What a mean Papa!" Hikaru clutched hands with his brother.

Hunny stood on his toes in attempt to reach Kyouya's eye level, "Yeah to hit somebody wearing glasses like that,"

The twin's faces faltered, "That's not what he meant," Kaoru said.

"Did he hit you because you are in the host club?" Haruhi asked. That made Tamaki jump back a little. I picked up his glasses and handed them to him.

"It's alright, I've been expecting it," Kyouya grabbed the glasses and walked away.

"It's because... Of the Host Club?" Tamaki sounded hurt.

As "Uncle" approached, once again we made our way out of that side of the room, for them to talk. We went back to entertaining the other guests.

A woman walked in, and Tamaki smiled and sprinted up to her, "Grandmother! You came!"

"Wow, that woman is Tamaki's grandmother?" I asked

Hunny barely looked up through his bangs as he said, "I hate that woman,"

"EH?" Haruhi and I said.

I looked over and watched Tamaki offer to take The lady to her seat, "Do not touch me," she stated and stepped forward only to pause and look back to say, "You Disgust me," I gaped. This woman was a grandmother? "Eclair-san, come here please," a girl with straight light brown, shoulder length hair walked up, twirling a pair of binoculars behind her back.

"Oh, I was just-" Haruhi stopped.

"Who is she?" I whispered with the twins.

As if answering our question, Tamaki's granmother explained, "This is Lady Eclair, for the duration of today and tomorrow, you will be escorting her to the fair,"

Eclair leaned in and Tamaki leaned back, "Is something wrong? I'm telling you to." His grandmother finalized.

"I'm in your hands, Tamaki," Her voice was sickeningly sweet as she held up her binoculars to look at his face.

Hesitation showed before Tamaki put on a small smile, "Very well Grandmother. I will do everything in my power to insure that she will be happy,"

At that moment, two things happened, I noticed Haruhi tense and I realized, Haruhi likes him.

Tamaki held the door open for Lady Eclair, and followed behind her as she stepped out. Everyone disbanded and slowly went back to their costumers and services. "I think we should go change, Haruhi," I pushed my sibling back towards the club room, "The others already did, and with all that's happened, I don't think we should break any rules. Even if it is stupid,"

As we reached the club room, I immediatly began to search for the correct uniforms, "Ah, here we go," I was trying hard to keep things light and cheery, not that it really worked... Haruhi's suit consisted of all white clothing, and a white tail coat. I, on the other hand, was given a white dress with no back, and shoulders similar to those on the Academy's female attire. Along with white heels that made it very difficult for me to walk by myself. (forget even attempting to walk in front of people with them..! So I stole a pair of white flats from a recent cosplay). When I studied myself in the mirror, then Haruhi, two voices, one almost unrecognizeable with the added maturty, broke the silence, quickly followed by some beautifully played piano music.

"Is that Tamaki playing the piano?" I pondered.

Haruhi looked up and turned towards the door that connected the changing room and the music room. She wandered over to the door and listened intently. I was not going to stop her, so I sat and waited patiently for her to finish listening.

The music came to an a runt stop, which confused me, but I didn't move. Not even when Haruhi opened the door and slid inside.

There was some murmering, then the old Tamaki's voice returned, gradually getting louder. All could make out was, "Is it true? Is it true? HARUHI~?"

It was then Haruhi stepped back out and said, "No, it's not. I'm terribly sore for disturbing you,"

I gave her a questionable look. Just as the door was closing I heard Tamaki faintly call, "HARU-" before before being cut off and the door clicked. I decided it was best not to go to question, and let the questions remain.

"Shall we go?" I held out my arm for her to take.

She linked hers with mine, and headed off without another word. The Gand staircase was surrounded by groups admiring how adorable Haruhi and I looked together.

"Their outfits are so cute!" Hunny laughed.

"yeah," Mori stated.

Hikaru smiled, "nice,"

"told you Haruhi'd look good in that tailcoat!" Kouru exclaimed.

Hikaru, "Wait-"

Kaoru, "Kaitlyn-"

Both boys rithed, "Where's the heels?"

"They're like six inch heels!" I cried, "you really expect me to be capable to walk around in public with those death traps?"

They glared, "Yes,"

"You two sound like five year olds,"

"speaking of immaturity," Hikaru sat up, "Where is his highness?"

Haruhi looked very annoyed, "He is in music room #3. He is with Lady Eclair,"

"oh what's this?" Hikaru questioned.

"That sounded a lot like jealousy!" Kaoru added. The others nodded, even I managed a hint of a nod.

"Tsk, like I said, it's not" Haruhi sounded exasperated.

"like you said?" Every one but Kyouya and I asked.

"Still, Senpai is being irresponsible this time,"

"This time?" I raised a brow. I think I can recal multiple other times...

Kyouya stood up, "Well lets give him a pass. Afterall, it was his grandmother that instructed him too do so,"

I recalled the woman's interaction with Tamaki, "She is cold towards him," She almost reminded me so much of someone I held a deep hatred for.

"Is there any reason for that?" Haruhi asked.

The whole room went stiff.** |(A/N) I'm too lazy to write that** **part. :P|** Their explanation was pretty horrible. If I were him, I don't know how I would have been able to keep from dislikeing her.

I decided, "Sometimes the person that tries to make everyone happy is the most lonely. Never leave that person alone, because they will never tell you," It was a line that someone told me one time. I don't remember who or why they told me that, but I do know it seemed to fit Tamaki.

"You know Kaitlyn," Hikaru started.

Kaoru, "We understand and all, and we hate to ruin the moment, but-"

Both, "Why English?"

"Eh?"

Haruhi Translated for them, (even if it was unnecessary), "I never knew," She seemed to be remembering something, "He's always so cheerfull. I never knew he had such a painful upbringing,"

I sighed, "who would've thought. Of all the people I pity, he's one of them..."

"It's easy to feel sorry for him, but I'm glad Tamaki is who he is now. He'll be fine. Having accepted all that he's been through, He is here now. In the host club," Kyouya Finalized and looked at Haruhi and I.

I looked around the room. I wasn't especially fond of the actual club, but I was greatful for the friendships we shared. The doors began to crack open.

"Ah, Tama-Chan!" Hunny grinned.

He didn't reply at first, but finally he stated, "I have an important announcement for everyone,"

'This is Tamaki?' I thought.

"I have decided to get engaged to Lady Eclair Tonnerre here. Further, the Host Club will dissolve following the Ouran Fair. That is all," He turned and walked out.

**l (A/N) Working on the next chapter right now! REVIEW! l**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRRYY! well, i suppose you don't ant to hear my excuses as for why i couldn't update, so let's get strait down to it:**

**Disclaimer: *sob* I don't own OHSHC... now lets start the story!**

"You're not going to Eat any breakfast?" I could tell that Dad's question was for Haruhi seeing that I just don't eat breakfast at all.

"Uh, uh," My sister shook her head

The morning of the Ouran Fair was gloomy to say the least. Neither of us wanted this day to come, and that made it extremely difficult the get out of bed. The fact that I was up 'til 3 stressing over Haruhi made it even more difficult to stay on my feet as I waited by the door.

"Okay, well we should be off," Haruhi smiled.

The transvestite just sat and stared, he knew something was wrong.

"Is it something that talking to your dad won't help?"

She froze, "Why do you ask?"

He didn't reply.

"Really, I just don't want to eat this morning, that's all"

Dad looked at me and back to Haruhi, "After your mother's funeral," He sighed and I clenched my fists, "It took some time,"

"I'll be outside," I rushed out the door. It doesn't matter what happens, I never want to hear those words again.

The fact that Eclair requested Haruhi was weird enough as I walked around the Salon and waited on people, but who she requested next nearly gave me a heart attack.

"You are going to stay away from him,"

"What? who?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Don't play stupid with me," She sneered, "It's obvious something is going on between you and one of the others. With the way he dotes on you two, I know it's with him,"

I could feel the blood drain from my face, then quickly rise back up as I made the realization, "ME? TAMAKI?" I blurted, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't like him. At all, to be quite frank,"

"Oh, please." Her voice was still too bitter sweet to ever sound like anything other than horrible, "And, Tamaki won't be coming."

I waited.

"I ordered him not to show his face in the host club again,"

"Great, how does this affect me?" I knew it probably did affect Haruhi, but I'm not her.

"I just thought you should know, but seeing that you don't care, oh well,"

"Will that be all?" I asked.

She held up a finger, "One more question,"

"Yes?"

Lady Eclair folded her hands under her chin and leaned in, " I'm curious," she left the line hang for a moment, "Who is it then?"

This lady may be more settle and controlled, but she was just like all the other girls at Ouran, rich and obsessive, "Who is what?'

This conversation was quickly boring me and my eyes began to wonder. I noticed some of the other hosts standing in a group chatting, finally Kyouya clapped his Hands and I faintly heard Hunny exclaim, "He's right Kao-Chan!" and nearly pushed Kaoru to the ground. He was then followed by Mori wrapping an arm around Hikaru and dragging him like a log.

Kyouya turned around momentarily and met my gaze, and was then greeted by his father with an insult.

Eclair seemed to follow my gaze, "Is it perhaps, Kyouya?'

I was now extremely annoyed, "Why would-" I just wanted to drop the subject, "If I say yes, can I go?"

The look on her face showed that she took my reply as something along the lines of, "NO, can you please go play in traffic now?"

"Very well," She stood up and walked away.

My attention was brought back to the Father and son a short distance away, "When you are young," The father had acid dripping from his words, "You may be under the illusion that there is all the time in the world, but in reality that is not so. Don't go wasting your time in things that are of no value!"

Haruhi marched up, "In this host club... Kyouya-Senpai works as hard as he can to ensure that everyone enjoys themselves. By entertaining everyone we also come to be fulfilled. Is entertaining someone really so _worthless_? I think that Kyouya-Senpai is outstanding,"

The man left with out a word, heading my way towards the exit, and he was stopped once again, but this time, by me. And I only had one thing to say, "I'm sure you've recognized each of the other hosts. Kyouya-Senpai gets more out of this than you think," I watched him walk out.

* * *

The twins sat on either side of Haruhi, "He's not picking up?"

The Ouran parade was about to start and the others still seemed to be expecting Tamaki to stop by. Kyouya stood by the window, tapping his foot while he waited for Tamaki to answer.

"He usually answers at the first ring, I don't think he's going to pick up," I said as I carefully stepped out of the changing room, "And why is this so tight?" When Tamaki said he wanted to use nineteenth century french attire, he went all out. I even had a corset under the dress that made it incredibly difficult to breath.

"And why am I the only host dressed as a girl?" Haruhi inquired. I was about to comment before i made the assumption that she meant host as in not hostess.

"Who cares? This is cosplay so nobody will care if you're dressed like a girl!" Hikaru and Kaoru answered.

"Like a girl?" Haruhi muttered and Hikaru laughed.

"Well," Kyouya snapped his phone shut, "No good, He's not answering,"

i let out a breath, and Haruhi commented, "Tamaki-Senpai really did end up not showing his face at all at the salon, perhaps he's keeping his word," with those words the only movement seen was Kyouya bringing the phone back up to his face.

buttons were pressed, and a midst the silence i could barely make out the rings from the phone, "Ah, hello shima-san..."

"Who's he talking to?" I asked.

Hunny spoke up, "Shima-san is Tamaki-chan's head maid.

"THAT IDIOT!" Kyouya snapped his phone shut, "Tamaki's heading back to France tonight. Follow me," He turned towards the door, "We've got to stop him,"

Out the window I could see a red Lamborghini speeding down the long driveway of the school. 'Could that be them?'

The others began racing towards the garage as i collected my thoughts and figure out what was heppening, and i wouldn't have struggled with keeping up as much as i did, if it weren't for the fricken four inch heals they had me wearing...

Kyouya reached one of the many private cars his family owned and gave immediate orders to the drivers, "We are in a hurry, drive us out of here now-"

"uh, Kyouya-Senpai... my apologies, but i was given strict orders from your father not to drive you anywhere before the fair ended,"

The guards starting to surround us were sending chills up my spine, had Hunny and Mori still been with us, i wouldn't have fretted, but in this case they had disappeared.

"DAMN IT!" his fist made contact with the car, leaving a large dent...How did he do that?

"We are terribly sorry, but we can not allow anyone to leave," the Private police chief said monotonically.

As if out of no where, Hunny and Mori crashed through a line of guards in the Horse drawn carriage, and jumped out. It was almost like they had set it up as the Twin hopped in dragging me along.

Haruhi stood, not knowing what to do, "Go get that idiot," Kyouya pushed her into the carriage behind me. This was all happening so fast, Hikaru called, "HIYAA!" And we spead off, i turned my head to watch Hunny and Mori's fighting fade off in the distance.

The carriage rolled through the gates and down the hills for a shortcut. Hikaru was constantly whipping the horses trying to pick up speed.

Kaoru shouted over the wind, "Hikaru, this speed is reckless to say the least,"

"Whatever it takes-" As Hika lost focus to answer his brother, the carriage hit a large rock in the path and nearly flipped. I watch ed as for the first time, things seemed to slow down, i clutched my arms around Kauru and Haruhi and watched as Hikaru tumbled out of his seat. Before i knew it, the carriage came to a stop, and Kaoru was out of my reach and racing towards his twin. To my Horror, his arm was mangled and bent in odd angles and i couldn't look, nor would i allow my self to listen to his distressed cries.

My gaze met Haruhi's and i could see the determination in her eyes. I ripped off my dress, revealing my khakis and corset from underneath and hopped on the Horse. To say i've never ridden a horse before was a lie. The only reason i wouldnt ride yesterday, was because this was a working horse, nearly twice the size of a riding horse, and lets just say the height terrified me. Haruhi, now clad in her plain under- dress, grabbed the reigns and gave me a nod.

"Just don't crack the reigns!" I shouted and with a kick, had the Horse back and running.

The motions for racing horses were new to me. I knew how it worked, but never in my life had i actually raced on a horse.

The way it works is sort of like pumping air into a bike tire, but to and extreme. I pumped the Horses neck up and down trying to help the legs work faster. Up ahead, we reached a jump and i couldn't even look back to prepare Haruhi, i just held onto the horses neck and waited for the momentary weightlessness.

CRASH! i was brought up with a jolt as the wheels hit the bridge behind me, and now we were a mere few yard away from the cherry red car. The passengers turned their heads, and the blonde immediately stood up.

"HARUHI! KAITLYN! What are you doing? IT"S DANGEROUS, STOP THE CARRIAGE NOW!" He's the one standing in a moving car...

Haruhi called, "Senpai! PLEASE DONT LEAVE!"

The carriage was now about lined up with the car, i had to bury my face in the horse's finely groomed main to keep my focus on the speed. Man, was it getting hard to breath.

Their conversation continued, "NOBODY WANTS YOU TO LEAVE, SENPAI!"

Tamaki's voice replied, "But everyone always talks about how they are put out by the club..."

"YOU REALLY MUST BE A BLITHERING IDIOT! Can't you tell by now when we are joking? EVERYONE ENJOYS BEING IN THE CLUB!" She Hesitated, "I ENJOY BEING IN THE CLUB!"

This corset is really hard to breath in! My breath was coming out in short pants now.

More hesitations, there was some slight mumbling, but it was to far away to be coherent for me. Then, the scariest part of all, The reigns loosened and the carriage hit a bump, 'SENPAI!" My breath hitched, and my head jolted up and around to see Haruhi flying off the carriage and into the open waters below. Would Tamaki get her? I could not tell you how Mortified i was to see Tamaki Hesitate, then As he was about to jump, Eclair's hand reach out to stop him. Luckily in that same split second, Tamaki dove.

Not so luckily, the horse took a sharp turn at the end of the bridge and the carriage snapped off the Wooden bars connecting it to the horse. All at once i seemed to be floating and i was slipping off the horse. Before i knew it, the sharp pain of concrete hitting skin over took my arms, legs, back, stomach, then my back again.

And everything went black.

* * *

**KAORU'S POV-**

Hikaru now had a make-do bandage on his arm, and we were meeting up with everyone at the shore below the bridge. Tamaki was carrying Haruhi back out bridal style, and i was more than relieved to see him away from that _Eclair._

"What a reckless thing to do look, you're soaking wet because of it," Tamaki half scolded._  
_

He set her down and Haruhi smiled with a smart remark, "That's alright isn't it? Like they say 'A man dripping with good looks,' right?"

I Gave a big smile as they approached us, as did Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Kyouya.

"He really is a moron," Kyouya commented.

"wait," I looked around, and recounted the smiles, "We're missing someone! Where's Kaitlyn?"

"She isn't with you?" Haruhi's brows furrowed.

"No," Hikaru answered, "We never saw her,"

Hunny pointed, "Guys, the Horse is up there!" I followed his point, it was at the very end of the bridge, shaking it's main, and prancing around in a circle, unattached to the carriage.

oh crap...

* * *

**KAITLYN'S POV-**

One blink, two blinks, my vision was coming back into focus, but the lights were to bright, so my eyes clamped back shut.

"Will she be ok?" someone asked.

"Well, she has a few sprangs and bruises, but nothing serious, she should be fine before the fair is over,"

everything was too loud, too bright, what even happened?

I tried making my eyes work again, and things came into focus almost to quickly as the light faded. I leaned forward with a groan, "Oh my god, my back..." I fell back over, but landed on my side, hitting my head on the rail next to me, "Oww..."

"SHE"S AWAKE!"

"I think we figured that out, Milord,"

"Are you okay, my daughter?"

I managed to open my eyes into slits and throw a glare at the blonde, "Just shut up, Senpai"

"Well, she isn't suffering from any brain damage," Kyouya sighed.

Haruhi's hand, i hadn't even realized was holding mine, squeezed my own, "are you all right?"

I tried sitting up once again, this time i stayed up, but my head was spinning, "You how before you make chicken, sometimes you take that hammer thing and smash it?" She nodded, "That's how i feel,"

"Ouch, and i thought my injury was bad," Hikaru claimed from the bed next to me.

His arm was now correctly shaped and in a large cast, "No,no your's is probably worse. Or, atleast, looked worse," I shook my head, as if to shake the memory out, "moving on,"

no one quite seemed to know what to say.

"How long was i out?" I blinked.

"My guess would be about 20 minutes, not to long,"

"Kaitlyn, are you still going to dance tonight?" The king asked.

The things that were running through my head at that moment narrowed down to one thing, "I can't believe i risked an accident to that extreme for an idiot that i don"t even like..."

"Bu-Bu-But-"

"I can't dance, even without the injures!"

"Hikaru's still gonna dance though!"

"Hikaru can stand without falling over," I added.

"But what about all that effort you put into learning how to ballroom dance, Kai-Chan?" Hunny seemed to plead with his big brown eyes.

"Can't I just sleep and use my poor dance skill some other time?"

"How is it, that the athletic one can't dance?" The twins asked.

"How is it, that Kaoru's the reader and Hikaru's the mischievous one?"

"Tusche..."

OF all the things that i had done that day, i was determined not to publicly humiliate myself to that extent. I had been learning how to ballroom dance for the past month and a half from everyone in the host club, and still barely got the routine down.

"C'mon..."

"PLEAASSEEE" The entire group pleaded, (Except for Haruhi and Kyouya)

"NO"

"PLEEAASSEEE"

"No way in Hell"

I guess i must live in Hell because later that night, the managed to force me to dance.

* * *

**A/N wow, who knew school could keep me from this for sooooo looonnnnggg...**

**There's still more to come! what did ya think? online cookies for reviewers! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) YAY CHAPTER 8! things are happening! :D but it's also now difficult to write this specific chapter because there's info needed, but I'm trying to lead into something bigger... why must my brain lose focus?! x****0 **

**Disclaimer: i don't own OHSHC...**

* * *

**_HOSTESS CLUB CANCELED_**

**_Due to important __matters The hostess club will no longer meet before and/or after school._**

**_the club is now disband._**

**_On further note, please visit the Host Club!_**

**_Thank You!_**

**_-Kaitlyn Fujioka and Kyouya Ootori _**

Things have not gone the way I thought they would. So far Tamaki has been acting like the same idiot he has been all year, Haruhi went back to not caring and is also still in the club! (Well, I hadn't expected her to quite until I found out the debt was paid) either way, she's still a host, and I'm not (a hostess)! The posters stating the Hostess club was dissolved was posted on just about every corner of the school. Not too mention, this is Hunny and Mori's last year at school! What could we do without them in our little group? And what about them being in the club? Above all that, the twins have been acting weird... I think they may be in an argument, but I can't imagine what it could possibly be about. Then again, what do i know? They could just be pulling a prank to get what they want from someone.

I have to say though, with all the changes coming around, today was no exception. I couldn't figure out why, at first. But it was obvious something was wrong when I actually got up and dressed before Haruhi.

I stifled a yawn, "Haruhi, you gonna get up?" She barely replied with more than a groan. Now i was starting to worry, "Haruhi?"

Her body shot up in an instant, "I'm up!"

"Are you all right? usually you're up at like 4:30," I checked the time, "It's 6:45"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

She didn't look fine. Her face was flushed, head slumped over, and was slouching, "Well, ok then,"

She moved so sluggishly, i swear she was sick. I even tried convincing her to stay home, but Haruhi was just to stubborn-or perhaps determined? I'll stick with stubborn- to listen.

Soon enough she was showing even more signs of sickness. She was sniffling and rubbing her eyes and what not. Not really sure what to do, I repeated the same question, "Are you _sure_ you're ok?"

This time Haruhi moved towards me, head down, and wrapped her arms around me. "How do you do it?" she asked.

Her sniffles quickened, and her breathing became rapid. It just occurred to me, could she be _crying_? "Do what?"

"Do you even know what day it is?" Haruhi's head nestled into my shoulder and i could defiantly feel moisture leaking from her eyes.

"Wednesday?"

"It's November 15th!" She broke into sobs.

"Ohh... It's the 15th! Already?" I was still clueless. Although the date did sound familiar. Her crying continued, and all I knew to do was pat her back and mumble, "it's ok..." Before finally, I gave up, "DAAAADD!"

A voice sang through the house, "YESS, MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER?"

"Help?"

I could hear his foot steps dancing through the halls, "With what- Oh" His face dropped.

"It's November 15th," I hid the question in the statement, but my expression was just as puzzled.

"Yes... Haruhi, there's no need to be upset about the memorial day of her," I could tell he tried to answer my question.

And that he did. I was glad Haruhi's face was buried in the crook of my neck so that she couldn't see my eye twitch, "Haruhi you're going to stay home, even if i have to tie you to the bed,"

"I'm fine"

"If this is what you call fine, then I'd hate to see what you call upset or sick," I retorted.

"I'm going to school..."

"Daaddd..."

He seemed more than happy to jump in and help, "Sweety, why don't you just lay down? Kaitlyn's right, you're in no condition to be putting up with school and those boys,"

"But-"

"Now!," I commanded. And with that, i checked the time- 7:00, "I gotta go, don't let her leave the apartment," I said sternly to the man in front of me.

He replied with a swift nod, then went back to nurturing Haruhi, "Let's get you back to bed..."

"Bye," I didn't wait for a response as I rushed out the door. Of course, It was the day Mommy Dearest died. "died..!" I grumbled.

* * *

"Kaitlyn, where's Haruhi?!" The twins attacked me at my desk.

"Home,"

They looked at each other, then back to me, "WHY?"

"Why do you need to know?"

Hikaru tapped his finger to his nose, trying to figure something out i guess. Kaoru on the other hand quirked his eyebrows and i could almost see the gears turning in his head. This is what I mean when I say they've been acting weird.

"Seriously, WHY?" They repeated.

"She's in no position to come to school,"

Kaoru started, "Kaitlyn-"

Hika, "You seem to"

Both, "Have a bit of an attitude today," they leaned in.

"Well, I am a bit annoyed..."

"Why?"

"Why do you keep asking why?"

"We want to know,"

I let out a deep sigh, "I hate liars..."

"We aren't lying!," They defended.

"I didn't say you were,"

"Then wh-"

I cut them off, "Today is the day someone special to her passed,"

"You're mother?" Hikaru asked.

"That would be the one,"

Kaoru inquired, "Kaitlyn, you said 'someone special to _her_' Isn't your mom special to you too?"

"Should she be?"

Once again they glanced at each other, then both replied, "Yes..."

"That's new," I ended the conversation with that. I didn't feel the need to further explain, not to mention, I would have to take notes for Haruhi.

* * *

**KAORU'S POV-**

"Hika, what do you think she meant?" We were in the dressing room of the abandoned music room, getting ready for the next cosplay.

"Who? Kaitlyn?" He buttoned up the white blouse he was going to wear.

"Yeah. I mean, their mother died when they were about 5, right? how could she have had time to build up any sort of hatred?"

"I don't know... Do think she'd ever tell us?'

I shrugged and we left the dressing room. This was the first conversation we've had in days in which i wasn't trying to give him the cold shoulder.

"Speak of the devil," Hika nodded towards our newest costumer who was walking in the doors.

"Kaitlyn, I thought Haruhi was absent, what are you doing here?" Kyouya stopped writing.

Tamaki perked up, "HARUHI IS ABSENT? Is she all right? Is she sick? MY POOR BABY!" He ran up and gripped Kaitlyn around the waste and dragged her around as he ranted, "That's it! CLUB IS CLOSED TODAY! WE ARE GOING TO VISIT HARUHI! SHE NEEDS OUR HELP!"

"This was the longest Kaitlyn has put up with Tamaki yet," I noted.

"Wait for it..." Hika paused.

"DAMN IT TAMAKI! GET OFF ME! and for crying out loud I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER YOU IDIOT! AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU GUYS ARE EVER COMING BACK TO THE APARTMENT!" Kaitlyn blew up, yelling at Tamaki and forcing him into a state of shock.

"Someone's defiantly got tude," My brother and I stated in unison.

"SHUT UP!"

"Kai-Chan, why are you so upset?" No... Hunny, why did you speak up? Poor, mentally unprepared bunny boy, hopefully she doesn't yell too much.

"I-" Instead of reaming out Hunny as i expected, she simply brought her hand to face, then turned away, "Ugh, Haruhi is upset over our mom,"

"Is _that_ why your so touchy?" Kyouya almost sounded sarcastic.

"Not at all," she snapped.

"Then why?" Tamaki bounced back up.

"It's _why_ Haruhi's upset that bugs me,"

"She's upset over your mom's death right?" Hikaru asked

Kaitlyn threw a glare in our direction, "Yeah, no dip. She's balling her eyes out,"

"Then why does that annoy you?" Tamaki looked like a lost puppy.

"I think the important question here is, why aren't _you_ upset, Kaitlyn?" Kyouya added.

Kaitlyn Hissed, "If I were to cry over that bitch, it would be over a completely different reason,"

"Are we talking about Eclair or your mom?" I muttered

Hunny was near tears, "Kai-Chan! Why doesn't your mother's death upset you?"

She huffed, "I suppose if she were actually dead, I _would_ be crying,"

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**SORRY! SHORT CHAPTER! but i reeeaalllyy wanted to get something posted soon.**

**review? :'D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SO HAPPY WITH THIS STORY! xDD**

**people have been reading and reviewing and following and Favorite-ing ! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

...

**(A/N) dear lord... writers block... OKAY! I GOT IT! it was confusing to think about it, but now i think i can explain it and it will still make sense with previous chapters! :D**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there lived a man who fell very deeply in love with someone. Even with his quirky habits and ways, by some luck, that lady fell for him too..._

A sigh escaped my lips "I hate flashbacks from things I don't want to remember," I pressed my palm to my face and tried to focus on _deep breaths. Inhale through nose, exhale through mouth. Don't kill them... _This played back in my head over and over again.

"TOTAL CLUB LOCK DOWN!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted, this triggered Tamaki to pull up multiple chairs, and Mori grabbed a poster and began writing _"Club Delayed- Be back soon"_

My arms were immediately tugged by Hunny, and my whole torso was forced down into a seat. Incapable of fighting back, i struggled as the twins grabbed _duct tape_ and decided to make sure i couldn't get out.

"C'mon guys..." I groaned.

Kyouya even grabbed a his little black book and began writing. I think it was a new book, thinking back, does he keep a separate notebook on everything? Mori Hung the sign on the door, and everyone gathered around.

"YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO," Tamaki pointed, almost scaring me with his expression... Actually the scary part was the expressions of the host members behind him, he... looked stupid...

I should not have told them anything about _her,_ "I don't have to tell you anything," I scoffed, "Now are you gonna let me out?"

"Not until you tell us what you mean by, '_if she were actually dead'_?" Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Isn't this illegal?" my comment seemed to faze Kyouya slightly as he took two steps back.

The group looked around at each other. So, what if I had a "deep, dark secret"? Who doesn't? And they didn't need to know everything about me. Not to mention even if i did tell them, how could i trust them to not tell Haruhi? Although it would mean lying to fewer people, but I can't say I'd trust them that much yet.

_The man and lady admitted their feelings to each other and eventually got married, both thinking they knew everything about each other. Nothing could get better than those days they spent in each other's arms..._

Tamaki's gaze softened, "She's right, we can't keep her here. If she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have too"

Everyone seemed to freeze, probably realizing he's right but not wanting to admit it. I knew that if I didn't tell them they were apt feel like dying on the inside because they didn't know. _what if they ask Haruhi if she knows anything? that would _not _be good! But they wouldn't be that stupid would they?__  
_

Hunny was the first to come forward, "I'm sorry Kai-chan!" Mori came Behind him with a pair of scissors, "I guess we just all got caught in the moment!" He squealed and attacked me with a hug. Mori cut the tape and I almost collapsed onto the floor because of the weight of Hunny.

The twins still looked undecided, almost as if they were considering to jump me on my way home if I didn't tell them. Kyouya kept writing in his book just behind Tamaki - who was genuinely looking sincere like he does on rare occasions.

_Eventually, the pair was blessed with two lovely daughters- twins, it seemed like life just wanted to prove them wrong- They were even happier than before, at least at the time..._

With that, I left without another word. I wasn't mad anymore, I just felt this deep ache in my chest, and it wouldn't go away. Every step i took made the ache spread, pretty soon my legs felt like lead, and i couldn't walk any further. I hadn't even payed attention to my walking and had to look around to realize where I was. Two blocks north of the apartment building, just about half way between the school and home. My phone buzzed.

**you almost home?**

**-Haruhi**

Before i knew it was sitting on a park bench thirty feet from the deserted sidewalk just staring at her message. It was almost as if she had just explained rocket science, and I was trying to understand the blueprints. Of course I was almost home. The phone felt smooth beneath my fingers, i just sat there trying to figure out how I should reply.

I _was _almost home, but did i want to go home? when i'm in this weak state, incapable of comprehending a simple question? My body was now moving without telling my brain. I sat with my arms wrapped around my knees, pulling myself into a tight ball. The color of the dress was reflecting off of my upper cheeks, making everything seem so much brighter.

_One of the loving parents, the mother, fell ill with a genetic disease, and had to be treated by highly skilled doctors. The father tried to keep their family together, but the mother was so sick, she had to move to a faraway country..._

_Had that story been playing in the back of my mind the entire time?_ That was the middle of the story that my uncle told me when i was little. I couldn't help but force an empty chuckle. The line that mentioned the genetic disease always confused me as a child. He would tell me the story then i would cut him off right in mid-sentence to ask "Whats genetic mean?" every time.

The object beneath my fingers buzzed again, sending vibrations up my arms making me aware that I was still stuck in reality.

**Haruhi said ur not home yet. Where are you?**

**-Hika&Kao**

and again my fingers awakened with another jolt of vibrations.

**Why aren't you home?**

**-Tamaki**

_Are they going to keep texting me? _Each message was like more blue prints for other rocket ships._ Why can't they tell I'm almost home? It takes time to walk!_

_The mother insisted that the rest of the family stay in Japan, even though they wanted dearly to stay together. Finally, the father agreed to stay, but hadn't realized that the mother sent her sister to help the others while she was gone...\_

I considered what I just thought. _It takes even longer to sit, dumb ass! _I mentally kicked myself. Was i going to get up though?

My fingers seemed to glide across the keyboard of the phone without my brain's knowledge.

**Sorry, have to pick up something from the store, no need to worry.**

**Be back later!**

**-Kaitlyn**

Seemed convincing enough, although i would have to stop by the store. I pressed SEND and the message instantly left my phone and sent to Haruhi. I can't believe i'm mentally crashing. I've tried so hard to stay strong and here I am unable to walk. I forced myself not to finish the story. _If i keep thinking about it, I'm just going to cry... _Unfortunately, at this point, crying was inevitable.

The tears started streaming and like everything else, I wasn't even noticing it. I dropped my phone and it slid down between my legs and stomach, my hands decided it would be better to to grip my face. They pulled at my hairline as i started clenching them, and their grip only hurt my face more, but it wasn't anything in comparison to this hole in my chest.

_The mother couldn't survive. She, unfortunately, had to pass. The father was sent into depression, he was so torn apart, he didn't think he would ever love again. But he knew he had to stay strong, not just for him, but for the rest of the family. The daughters, the sister..._

The story continued, I couldn't help it. Not that I was really thinking about it, but I could tell it was playing in my head. Still, all i did was stare at the few tree's and silent town before me. I eventually noticed the wetness on my cheeks.

There were sounds in the background...The city wasn't silent, there was some sort of commotion. Something I couldn't see but, it was _loud._ How could I not see it? _Oh wait, I'm not noticing anything. _

I rubbed my cheeks in a sad attempt to dry the dampness. I was slowly floating back up to the surface. I found it had been a simple release of steam. No sniffles really, just leaking water, although my hands seemed to be shaking. How long had I been sitting there? luckily the streets really were empty otherwise I would have caused a scene.

No. They weren't empty... That noise was still there. It was getting louder, and that was also the noise that dragged me back up beyond the surface to face the truth before me. It wasn't _rocket_ science! _IT'S A HELICOPTER!_ Haruhi must have forgotten to tell the others that I was shopping! (or that I told her I was shopping)

_The sister seemed to replace the mother, and for a while everything seemed better. The daughters were so young, they barely even noticed a difference between the ladies. Little did anyone know, she was the wicked step-mother in this Cinderella story... She married the father purely for money she thought he had..._

"Kaitlyn! How long are you going to just stand there?"

That was it. I felt completely and utterly delirious, deranged, and crazed. Everything seemed to mute in the moment it took for me to lift my head, and everything came crashing down with boisterous noise.

"What?" I felt my face contort with confusion. I wasn't sitting on a park bench, I was leaning against a light pole, sure I was in the same general location, but I literally had no clue as to what was going on in my surroundings. My message never even sent, I was just staring at the screen of my phone with tears falling down my cheeks.

"Kaitlyn, are you alright?" Someone's hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me around to face them.

"I- yeah" The hand lead me to face two familiar faces, both widening their eyes.

"No you'r not!" They both exclaimed together.

I took a moment to absorb the situation, "THIS DAMN MESSAGE WONT SEND, ALRIGHT?"

They stared with knowing expressions. Kaoru snatched the phone, with one swift motion there was a swooshing sound and the phone was back in my hands.

"Did you try pressing send?"

"Yes!" My stubbornness slid back out before quickly disappearing, "At least, I thought I did..." Worry showed on their faces like red on a stop sign. I let out an exasperated sigh,"Just take me wherever you're going to drag me, already."

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

Deciding we would respect her requirements for Haruhi not knowing about any of this, we decided the school would be our place of interest. Luckily we were able to avoid the helicopter Tamaki had sent out with a search party. Unfortunately, that didn't make it any easier to avoid Tamaki...

"Well, we can't take her back to the club room," Hikaru began to ponder.

"We could try one of the janitors' closets?" I shrugged. Kaitlyn remained quiet and also very slow, "Kaitlyn hurry up!" I called over my shoulder.

She was willingly fallowing us, but not telling us anything. As she slightly picked up her pace she stumbled and just barely managed to keep up right behind us. I wouldn't be surprised if she got lost in the crowd. "C'mon..." I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward just as she almost _did._

Hikaru, feeling as impatient as ever, sighed, "That's it..." before instantly turning around and throwing her over his shoulder.

"HIKARU!" Kaitlyn flailed and kicked, only creating more of a scene for the stream of people passing by. "Put me down!"

"So, now she shows expression..." I mumbled. Naturally, it made us look like the bad guys to the public eye. "Oh, hush."

The blush on her cheeks began to fade along with her death glare after a few minutes, soon enough she was back to her expressionless depression. With one arm propped on Hika's back to use as a support for her chin she waited and even began to join our conversations. After about five minutes of walking we reached the school and began searching for a haven for our stubborn little refugee.

"Can you put me down now?" There was an attitude similar to earlier's hidden in her voice.

"Fine," Hikaru half dropped her forward, "Stay here, there's bound to be an empty class room around here somewhere," He turned to leave and I followed. I turned to see Kaitlyn leaning against the wall twiddling her thumbs and playing with her phone.

I began twirling around until I picked a direction to start at, "There's the science room, doesn't the teacher usually leave during his prep-hour?"

"When's that?"

"Last hour." I pointed towards the room.

"Let's check" After a quick jiggle of the door knob we found it unlocked and the room empty. "Great, that was easy."

Really, the search took all of about 7 minutes, give or take some time, and we had walked just around the corner of the hall, but as we came back we walked into a scene that made both Hikaru and I freeze. There Kaitlyn was, simply leaning against the wall, still twiddling her thumbs all the while two guys were checking her out just a few feet away.

"Dude, isn't that Kaitlyn?" One elbowed the other.

"I think so!" The second responded, "It's too bad she dissolved the hostess club..."

"Man, do you think either of us would have a chance with her?"

I looked at Hikaru, smirking at both his expression, and knowing how things could go down here. One of three things could happen. A.) The guys would ask her out and she would awkwardly try to turn them down, or break their hearts with her brutal bluntness whilst Hikaru writhed. B.) Hikaru would go beat those guys up (I should try to keep that from happening) which may happen even if the first already happened. Or C.)...

"Hika, you wanna mess with those guys?" I poked his side, and his own Cheshire smile slid into view.

The guys were still considering their options until finally one decided, "You know what? I'm going for it,"

Just as he took a few steps forward, Hika and I glided into the area and each slammed an arm into the wall above her shoulders, we both put our hosting skills into action- not that Kaitlyn even flinched. The guy stiffened, un-moving from his spot, that is until we both sent a death glare in his direction, which seemed to get the message across: _"She's Taken. Move an inch closer, and you're dead." _Which sent the guys flying.

"Never mind!"

"Let's get outta' here!"

Once they were out of sight I burst into laughter, bashing my fist into the wall, "That was- HAHAHA- TOO FUNNY!" I gasped for air, "The-The look on" another gasp, "THEIR FACES!" I could hear Hika's laughter in the background, but I don't think he was laughing nearly as hard as I think he was mentally cheering. (Although, I could be wrong...)

"You guys are too mean," Kaitlyn shook her head, still not even looking up, "Do I even want to know what you did to those two?"

My mirror returned the glance I sent him, "Would rather have turned them down yourself?"

It didn't take long for Kaitlyn to force out a laugh, "Oh, yeah you're right! That was Hilarious!" She her hair swayed as she shook her head, "Really, it wasn't. But I suppose I should give you a thanks anyways."

"Oh, Kaitlyn," I was near tears thanks to lack of oxygen, "You sound like you didn't enjoy it,"

Her face lit up with ten shades of red, "I really think I should head home now,"

Hikaru stopped her, "Now, now as a thanks you should tell us what happened. After all we did-"

I finished the sentence, "Rescue you as a damsel in distress."

"I WAS NOT A-"

"There were tears," Hika cut her off.

"And bad guys," I added.

Hikaru continued, "And a long journey- during which, might I add, I carried you."

Together we finalized, "Sounds like any other Cinderella story we've heard,"

She did a face palm, "If it's the Cinderella story you want, there's more to it... and it still seems far from over..."

* * *

**KAITLYN'S POV-**

"So you're uncle called you're aunt 'The Wicked Step-Mother'?" The twins questioned, cutting me off yet again.

"This is how I was told the story! And he was their brother, not her husband." I snapped with annoyance, "Now do you want to hear the story or not?"

They nodded. I sat on a desk with my legs crossed, "Now... She married the father, my father," I paused, "Purely because she thought he had money. Since my mother was a lawyer, why wouldn't he? Well, he took what money Mom had, and split it into thirds- one third for Haruhi, one for me, and one for the family, after she found that out it all went down hill from there..." Once again I paused trying to recollect my thoughts. It was weird how as soon someone else (or two other people) show up, all my guards go back up almost instantly.

"So-"

"How did you-"

"end up in America?" Although they haven't been talking, the whole finishing each other's sentences' thing was already getting annoying...

"I'm getting to that! Let me think here!"

"Touchy, touchy..." They held up their hands in defense. I could feel my eye visibly twitch.

"Moving on..." I got up and started pacing the large room, I needed the motion. It's times like these when I really enjoy running, "Well, my aunt divorced Dad, and decided 'Hey, maybe I can make some money off of the girls!'-or so I assume- and fought for custody of us. Naturally, because she wasn't a biological parent, she really didn't have much chance of winning us. Her only argument was that she was family and had raised us as well, so she thought she should at least take one back to America," The twins nodded and i sounded exasperated, "And I don't _how _but in some way, somewhere, the judge agreed to send me with her.

"The day she left was the day my father told Haruhi that Mom died, so... I assume that would be today because- from what I'm told, anyway- is that Mom died of NF2, or Neurofibromatosis- Well," I stopped to think, "I can't say that's what killed her, but it was a definite cause. To put it simply, NF2 is something that spreads tumors throughout the body, on any tissue really. It can sometimes do nothing, other times it can get really bad, especially if the tumors rupture, it can cause things as bad as paralysis or even..." I trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging, but the twins seemed to get the idea.

I continued, "Moving on- Mom died of NF2 on February 2. Not to mention, because our aunt was the last person Haruhi saw before either mother was out of her reach, I've been betting this whole time that she has been grieving for the wrong person and at the wrong time... But-"

"Neither you nor Ranka have the hearts to tell her?" Kaoru cut me off.

"Yup." I popped the P. Once again there was this feeling building in the back my mind, or in my chest, but there was something different as it swelled inside. I knew it wouldn't pop when anyone else was around, and i was probably safe until I reached my bed at home, and it wasn't the same kind of anguish, actually it felt more like annoyance, or all the hatred I had ever felt for the woman that tore apart our family for money.

"How did you end up with your uncle then? Or why would he tell you those stories when you were young?" Hikaru questioned.

I shrugged, "Do you think someone like my aunt would give the time of day for a small child? And what other stories would he tell me?"

At that instant they both broke into heavy sobs, "THAT'S SO SAD!"

"WHAT A MEAN AUNTY!"

"Will you guys be quiet? I lived with it long enough, I don't need your sympathy." I hushed.

The sobbing seemed to come to an end with what I originally thought was just an awkward silence.

Hikaru still leaned against his brother legs crossed with another form of worry hanging across his face, "Just _how much_ of it have you lived with?"

They both knew I understood exactly what he meant, still did I want to touch up on it? Not exactly, "Eh? What are you talking about? I grew up with that crazy lady!" Suddenly my tone was getting a little too cheery for the situation. I began to scramble about, my pace was more of a jog, "I don't understand!"

When I turned my back to them I could still feel their gazes burning holes into my head. It was like they were hitting me rather than blatantly staring.

"Kaitlyn..."

"You said it's a-"

I cut Kaoru off without even looking at them. Instead I focused on the whiteboard in front of me, "I know it's genetic. There's a 50% chance of it spreading to the offspring..." I didn't bother continuing, I couldn't admit anything to myself under that category "Either of us are yet to see symptoms, but that doesn't mean anything." I turned to face them at last, I stared deep into the pools of liquid gold on each of their faces. There was complete sincerity in my voice as I said, "And I _don't _want to hear you speaking of it. _Ever."_

Their gazes still burned, rather than pools of gold their cat-like eyes more closely resembled pits of despair. The kind of thing you would expect to see after you die, the kind of place where you wait to hear if your going to heaven or hell.

"I think I'll take my leave now," I padded towards the door. Just as I reached for the handle I cocked my head just the slightest and hissed, "and don't follow me this time."

There was no stopping my walk home now. Having got that off my chest, now I could at least make it to the apartment door with a loud, "Haruhi! I'm home~!" And not have her worry about me.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" Kaoru called.

"Whaaaat?" I huffed.

"Catch!" Hika hollered.

I turned and threw out my hands just in time to receive a box of drawing pencils and a kneading eraser. "Eh?"

"Now you don't have to stop by the store!" They grinned together.

I could have said thank you. I could have thrown it back and not accepted it (which is what I considered doing). But even of the pencils were slightly used, they looked so nice! I felt selfish and ecstatic all the while still concerned for later at the same time. "What? Kauru, you read my message!" I jokingly scorned, "Well, I _suppose_ they'll have to do..." I rolled my eyes.

I've gotta say, damn rich idiots aren't _that_ bad, and either way, in the end we'll all be damned and stupid eventually.

* * *

**(A/N) That took some time! I actually had to find a disease to use :P some of those pictures are still lingering in my mind *shudders***

**And I nearly died because i thought i forgot to save a few times.**

**So what do ya think? Review please :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**IM SO EXCITED THAT I'M GETTING SQUEAMISH! xDDD**

**Ok, I've gotta calm down in order to focus. Buuuuut.. I'M SO EXCITED I COULD- well, i could do quite a bit... That's how excited I am! But I can't get distracted now! I must finish this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own... Nothing. =_= Shocker, I know.**

* * *

**KYOUYA'S POV**

**(I KNOW! ITS DIFFERENT! :O)**

"Kyouya," a voice that I'm all to used too annoying me caught my attention.

"What?" I barked, making sure he knew to be quick with whatever it was that the redhead wanted.

I kept writing in the book, absorbing my surroundings and making sure anything important that may need to be saved for later was saved in the journal. _The flowers in the far left corner of the room seem to be wilting... _I thought, making note of needing a new flower scheme for the music room.

Kaoru continued with his request. I snapped my book shut.

"...Could you do me that favor?"

I nodded, "I'll see what I can come up with," _Well, why would he be interested in that?_

* * *

Once again I was interrupted by someone asking me for a favor- Not on the same day though, but that's still more than usual when it's not from Tamaki.

"Kaitlyn, why aren't you with Haruhi right now?"

"She _is_ hosting, and I have a question," The girl snapped with a hint of _Duh,_ in her voice.

I opened a new book for the day and began writing, quoting what she was saying, which at the moment was nothing. "Hmm?" I waited.

"Right..."

_Well now, things could be getting interesting._ The scrawl in this book was getting pretty fluctuating, "Damn this pen," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kaitlyn looked as if she wasn't sure if she should be insulted or disappointed.

I tapped the pen to my book, "Bad pen,"

"Anyways," she shrugged it off, "Can I have that favor?"

"Seems simple enough." Not a lie. It does _seem _simple, not that it would be when I have both that _and_ Kaoru's favor to attempt.

Researching for Kaoru, then not telling him, or anyone about what I find...

* * *

**KAITLYN'S POV**

**_A girl from a village lost deep in the woods,had arrived at an enormous mansion with a faded letter in hand. She approached the old door, which opened with a slow creak. She knew it was a dream, but It couldn't be! She was invited to a party, and had left her village that she hated anyways... No, she didn't hate the whole village._**

_With a knock on the damaged door she called, "Hello? is anyone there?" She had to brush her unkempt bangs away from her eyes._

_A man dressed in a sharp suit held out a hand for her, "My, Is there anything I can help you with?"_

_A pair of twins swept into the room, "A guest! A guest!"_

**_Soon the dark room was lit with bright lights from the chandelier above. Many people were rushing into the room. A maid even came and asked if she would like any tea. The poor girl was so overwhelmed, no one had ever treated her like this before. Everyone gathered around and their guest was "appraised"._**

_Someone cleared through the crowd, obviously he was the master of the house with the way he dressed and walked with such a careless, yet expensive fashion. He cleared his throat and a large grin could be seen on his face, "A meeting such as this, you know, must be fate!"_

_The girl was confused, had they invited her here? When she voiced her question, no one bothered to answer, instead the blonde twins danced up to her and pulled her further into the mansion, "Then we will party! Party!" They cheered in unison, "Let us welcome you!"_

_"W-wait! What are we doing? shouldn't I introduce myself? Why-"_

_"No need to worry," A lady in a beautiful gown hushed, "All you need to do is enjoy,"_

_One of the twins, a young boy, pushed her into the dining hall, "Hurry, hurry!"_

_"Allow me to pour the wine," The butler excused himself._

_The maid brought out the tea she offered from earlier, "Be merry, be festive!" with a smile she pulled out a seat and had their guest sit, then helped the others into their seats._

_"My lady," pleaded the villager, "Please, I don't understand, can you explain what we are doing?"_

_"Well, isn't it obvious?" The master skimmed a hand across every area throughout the room displaying the rushing staff, and joyous patrons._

_The lady continued, "Let us give you a toast! To you!"_

_"Are you ready?" asked the other twin._

_The mistress smirked, "Are we, indeed?"_

_ The master and lady momentarily silenced the room, "Then let us begin!" and with that the room was filled with noise and laughter._

_Isn't it obvious? "What could possibly be obvious about this situation? I don't even know why I was invited here!"_

_ With a chuckle the mistress continued, "You're the actress in this crazy night, All dressed with food and drinks."_

_ The butler gave a cheshire smile, "Once you've had enough, won't you enjoy yourself so?"_

_ "Sing, dance, make merry." The maid insisted, "Forget what's sweet and bitter!"_

_ The master stood, "'til the point of madness, enjoy a happy night!"_

_ "Cheers!" The twins ended the toast with a clink of their glasses and the others joined in.**********  
**_

**_The villager had no idea as to what she should do. Before she knew what she was doing she joined in._**

* * *

_**The night after the banquet something seemed amiss.** She went to sleep in the guest room and awoke, but morning never came... "Excuse me," She had wondered out the door of her room, only to find the duplicate children playing in the hall, "What time is it?"_

_ The first doppelganger started, "Shall we..."_

_ "Tell you a secret?" Finished her brother._

_ They both pointed down the hall, "Take a look at the clock..."_

_ The girl became scared. The clock's face read 11:50, when had she arrived? She fled into an unknowingly secret room. Opening the heavy door she found..._  
_ "JESUS! JESUS!" She stood frozen in her spot. She had stumbled upon a pile of coffins.**********  
**_

_"What happened?" The mistress rushed in, "Oh dear..."_

_The terrified villager slowly turned to find the other inhabitants hurrying through the door. The master lead himself up front, "So you saw it."_

_The twins then cried "Danger! Danger!" She couldn't be sure as to if they were trying to help, or further send her into insanity._

_"Don't be scared," The maid grabbed her shoulder, "Please?"_

_"I-I-I Gotta go" She dashed. What could be done? They were insane! surely that was it. No. She was merely dreaming. In reality she was obviously back in her tent, sleeping soundly, right? Why be scared?_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Where indeed?"_

_"Please, wait!"_

_Their voices filled her head, confusing her and throwing her deeper into the dark unknown of the back of her mind._

**_You are the lead actress of this crazy night- is it all according to the script? What, then, of tonight? What ending? It's all up to you, you know... It's your dream. Search, look hard for a happy ending, but mess up the order, and it's all over. Does the true end lie in coffins? Is it a bad end night?_**

_The villager raced down the first set of stairs she could find, hoping to be lead straight back to the old damaged door. But that's not where she went, she was back in the dining hall. She ran towards the next door which sent her back upstairs where she stood face to face with the ancient grandfather clock._

_"What can I do to get back home?" The poor girl wept._

_"Once the play is over, then you shall return." The master and mistress watched as she slid onto her hands and knees, her face contorted with confusion._

_The key to the happy ending... "Where has it ended up?" she sobbed. "That coldly glinting key..." She looked up at the clock before her, the hands that still pointed to 11:50 reflected brightly in the light of the moon. They were shaped oddly, almost like a... "I found it." Breaking the glass and running with the keys. Once she'd made it to the door that appeared out of nowhere, she did the only thing she could imagine._

**_Run, Run for your life! Forget the play and the lines! 'Til the point of madness, breaking apart this bad end night. The cast and the stage are long gone now, and with the story over, shall she finally enjoy herself so? Sing, dance, make merry. Forget what's bad and bitter. 'Til the point of madness._**

_In the now silent room, a shadow gave a round of applause, "A good show you put on tonight..." and picked up the letter. Sadly, the play was over...**  
**_

**_It was all over..._**

"OH GOD!" I sat up in my bed. It was all just a nightmare, and from what i could remember, it was a bad one. So bad that my body had to wake me up with one of those kicks that send you flying up and out of bed and your already standing by the time you're conscious of your surroundings.

"Kaitlyn?"

I wasn't in my bed... I was on a couch in the music room. My whole body was shaking and sweating, I felt as if I had just run a marathon. Wasn't that what I was just doing in my dream though? The slight glimpses of it were already slipping from reach. There was... a girl... I was the girl... Further more the characters were returning to my memory. The butler, the maid, the Master, Mistress, Twins...

"Kaitlyn, you all-"

"Fine!" I sat back down. I belong in a mental hospital...

"NO YOU DON"T KAI-CHAN!" Hunny called out.

Did I seriously just say that aloud? That did not help my issue, "You're not inside my head, you wouldn't know..."

"Anyone that can admit they're crazy," Kyouya added, "Isn't yet considered crazy."

"At least I have that to look forward to..." As I looked among the people before me I noticed my subconscious had created a story based on the ones in my life. when I saw each of their faces, the faces from my dream kept appearing in my head.

Tamaki- The Master

Kyouya- The Mistress

Twins- Twins (that one's a little obvious)

Hunny- The Maid

Mori- The Butler

I just didn't understand... Why wouldn't My inner thoughts include the other extremely important people in my life? Where was Haruhi, and Dad in this picture? What about Connor or Aunt- I'm not going to even say her name... I could already guess where those two were, the village. That's why I had hated it, but not all of it... Still where were my dad and Haruhi?

I buried my face in my hands... If my dreams were going to get that deep, why wouldn't my mind include everyone? "Argh, I hate thinking..."

* * *

**(A/N) The chapter is a_ little_ short, I know, but I was really determined to get something written and posted by the end of today. Speaking of today... Happy Thanksgiving!**

**I would also like to point out (in case you noticed) I did get the idea of the dream from the song Bad End Night by Vocaloid... So there's another thing to add to the disclaimer...**

**Review for delicious virtual cookies! or brownies, or cake, or ice cream, or (my personal favorite) BACON! or whatever else you would want... But remember they're all personal. And if you want, in the review tell me what your favorite snack/treat is! :D**


End file.
